Your Couples Sing Songs!
by BBMe123
Summary: I've started a new project where you submit a couple and a song and they will sing it in a story. Most recent story: The A Team performed by Copher.
1. Dott's Fireflies

**OK, new thing. Explanation at the bottom. Without further ado: Dawn and Scott (Dott) singing Fireflies.**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I let out another yawn, tiredly rubbing my eyes, despite it already being past noon and I was at school.

"Are you OK? You've been yawning all morning. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Scott worried over me.

"No, I'm fine don't worry." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't buy it. What's wrong?"

"I guess I have been having trouble sleeping for a while. But-"

"What's keeping you from sleeping?"

I smiled. "You know what? I'll show you later."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as I pulled him away.

"I want to show you something."

"But why is it in the woods? I feel like something's going to jump out and attack us."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax. Fang's not out here and I know this place like the palm of my hand. Plus, it's not even sunset yet." I giggled.

Scott ignored my last remark. "Isn't the saying, 'Like the back of my hand?'"

"How well do you know the back of your hand?" I stopped in the middle of a clearing, right below my tree house.

"Touché." He smirked. "Now, where are we?"

"Come on!" I climbed up the ladder and turned towards the setting sun at the top.

Scott made it up and turned towards the wide range of colors displayed before us.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I held my hands together at my chest.

"Yeah." I didn't dare turn to see where he was facing. "But that doesn't explain why you're so tired."

My predicament reminded me of a certain song I had heard a while ago. "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep."

"I know that song." Scott said when I stopped.

I smiled and decided to continue. "'Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere."

"You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare," He sang. I laughed at his singing voice. The first one of them appeared. It was early, yes, but it was also perfect for the moment.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly."

Just as slow, they decided to appear. There light was soon the only thing that let me see Scott. There was almost no moon light, considering there was no moon.

Scott joined in on the next line. "It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems."

We both burst into laughter. We were laughing at how ridiculous we were.

"Wait, wait! The song's not over yet." I said as I tried to think of the next part. "'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten million lightning bugs-"

"As I try to teach you how to dance." Scott grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

I pushed a his chest, grinning. "A foxtrot above my head, a sock hop beneath my head. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread."

Scott held up a finger and went down to the ground again. Moments later he returned with a basketball. He grabbed some string and tied the ball to a tree branch. "There." He patted the ball. "A disco ball."

I reached up and twirled the basketball around slowly. "I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly." Scott quickly joined in. "It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep."

Scott grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's still not over." I reminded him, pulling away. "I leave my door open just a crack."

"Please take me away from here." Scott sang.

"'Cause I feel like such an insomniac."

"Please take me away from here."

"Why do I tire of counting sheep?"

"Please take me away from here."

"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep!" I let Scott pick me up and twirl me around.

"To ten million fireflies..." Scott started off.

"I'm weird because I hate good-byes." I continued.

Both of us sang, "I got misty eyes as they said farewell."

We stopped and caught our breath. We were both grinning like idiots, only able to gaze at each other through the fog of lightning bugs.

Quietly, I sang, "But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre-"

"'Cause I saved a few, but I set them free." He changed the lyrics.

"But that's not how-" I tried protesting.

Scott shrugged. "I figured you'd like it like that better."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah... but the song-"

"Isn't over! I get it." He grinned.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems." We sang twice.

In my head, I heard the song continue. 'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.'

"Because my dreams are bursting at the seams." I say in almost another world. This time the song is finished. Scott starts to lean down to me...

.

.

And I open my eyes. I sit up from my bed and look at my lap. To my surprise, a firefly is sitting here. I lift it up on my finger and it flies.

"My dreams of fireflies are why I have a hard time sleeping."

* * *

**OK, so not everyone's going to be a fan of Dott, but this isn't just this couple. I am starting a new project. In a review, you can submit a couple a song. It can even be a couple I have written about before in thsi series, or a song, just not the same combination. For example, you can ask for another story with Scott and Dawn, as long as you don't ask for the song Fireflies by Owl City, and vice-versa. **

**I am really excited for this, so if you have any idea for a story please put it in a review (Also, an actual review would be nice along with it! :D)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. A Duncney Fairytale

**Duncan's P.O.V. **

I sat down at the bar, asking the bartender for anything.

He gave me something, I didn't pay much attention to it. I was distracted by my dilemma.

The bartenders sighed and leaned over the counter. "Alright, what's distracting you?"

"That's really not your business." I sipped the drink. It tasted familiar, but I didn't care much about it.

"Yeah, well, look around. I don't have much business, do I?" He gestured around the practically empty room.

I gave a quick laugh. "If I tell you part of my life story, I should at least know your name."

"Sure. My name's Trent." He held out his hand.

"Duncan." I shook his hand. I sighed. "Well, if I'm going to explain this, I might as well make this cheesy."

He chuckled. "Go right ahead."

I laughed a bit at myself for the stupid idea I had. Then, I shook, my head, cleared my throat, and pulled out my phone. I turned on the karaoke version of a song. Violin music started playing.

"Years ago, when I was younger," I sang. Trent burst out laughing, but I held up my hand and continued. "I kinda liked a girl I knew."

Trent reached over and paused the phone. "You realize you could be video taped and someone could post it on the internet, right?"

I shrugged. "Hey, maybe she'll see it."

I pressed play and continued. "She was mine and we were sweethearts. That was then, but then it's true." I glanced around the place to only see a guy smoking in the back, and a woman a few seats down. I decided to actually sing the song. "I'm in love with a fairy tale, even though it hurts." I clutched my heart to make my little performance a little more comical.

I started up again after he finished laughing. "'Cause I don't care, if I lose my mind. I'm already cursed."

We bobbed our heads to the violin music. I noticed the woman a few seats down started watching us. I took notice of her. Her skin was a little darker, giving her a Hispanic look, and her hair was only a little darker then her skin. When she noticed I was watching her, she turned away, and I wasn't able to see her face.

Trent gave me a look.

I started over the music, so she wouldn't realize anything.

"Hey," I whispered. "Is she... her?" I flipped open my wallet. A picture of a girl was smiling from the photograph.

Trent cast a look over there, smirked, and nodded.

I turned to the woman. "Everyday, we started fighting. Every night, we fell in love." I got up from my seat and slowly walked over there. "No one else could make me sadder, no one else could lift me up high above."

Courtney finally turned to me. "Duncan, we broke up a long time ago. And for a reason. Don't try and beg me back now."

I shook my head, smiling. "I don't know what I was doing, when suddenly we fell apart. Nowadays, I could not find you. But now I have, we'll have a brand new start."

Courtney shook her head, disgust on her face. She got up from her seat, but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm still in love with a fairy tale. Even though it hurts." I dragged her closer to me. "'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed."

"Duncan." She tried to protest, but her voice was softer.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I've been searching everywhere for you. Trying to find you and beg for your forgiveness." I got down a knee, holding my hands together, as though to beg. "I love you."

Courtney stood there, I could see on her face she was deciding whether to forgive me or storm out of there.

"You're a fairy tale, even though it hurts. 'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind. I'm already cursed." I sang to her. I remember one night she tried so hard to get me to sing with our friends. I only joined in at the end, finally giving up to her. I was singing to her now.

I stood up, holding her hands now. I begged her to take me back silently.

"Oh, Duncan." She wrapped her arms around me neck and we kissed.

* * *

**Yay, second story. It would mostly be longer in normal stories, but it was kind of a short song. I still really enjoyed writing that one. The song was Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. And if you couldn't tell it was a Duncney (Duncan and Courtney) story. Also, should I go back and bold the words that are sung? Thank you to Pikascootaloo for asking for this one. **

**Thank you for reading. Please, review good and bad things. Remember to submit any ideas! **


	3. Zoke is an Open Door

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

Mike and I lay on a bed. My head was resting on his chest and he was messing with my hair. We were both pretty bored, alone in my apartment. We were going to go out, but no one could come with us. So, we decided to just stay home and figure out something to do.

I sighed loudly, and Mike sighed in response. I giggled a little bit and I saw Mike smile in the corner of my eye.

I got up. "Alright, this is boring. We need to find something to do."

Mike sat up. "What do you want to do?"

I thought for a second. "What's my favorite movie?"

Mike gave me a suspicious look and said, "Frozen..."

"Can I say something crazy?" I asked him, grinning.

He quickly stood up and replied, "I love crazy."

I blew in his face a ran to the door frame. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face." I slammed the door, then I opened it again. "And then, suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing, 'cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue." He booped my nose and I laughed.

"But with you," I started

"But with you," He joined, "I found my place."

I nodded and said, "I see _your _face."

"And it's nothing like I've ever known before!" We sang. Then burst out laughing.

I started running and we just happened to sing in unison, "Love is an open door!" I stopped and Mike picked me up in time for me to say,"Love is an open door!"

He joined in on the last word moments later. We sang that line one more time. "Love is an open door!"

"With you," I pointed at him.

"With you," He pointed back.

"With you!" I pointed back a little harder, as though we were arguing.

"With you!" He followed suit.

"Love is an open door..." We smiled at each other before running into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"I mean it's crazy-"

"What?" I asked, leaning in a little.

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" I got up and ran off.

I heard him say, "That's what I was going to say!" Before running after me.

We plopped on the couch.

I sang, "I've never met someone," He joined in. "Who thinks so much like me."

"Jinx! Jinx again!" We both jumped up and started dancing like robots, laughing all the while we sang. "Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."

"You" -Him

"And I" -Me

"Were" -Him

"Just" -Me

"Meant to be!" We sang together.

He held my hands as we sang one at a time, "Say good-bye," "Say good-bye."

"To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!"

We stopped there for just a moment to catch our breath. "Hey, Mike?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked, still giggling a little bit.

"Do you want to know why we don't have to feel it anymore?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Hmmm, why?" He tapped his chin.

"'Cause love is an open door! Love is an open door!" We both sang. "Life can be so much more."

"With you." -Me

"With you." -Him

"With you!" -Me

"With you!" -Him

"Love is an open door." We slowly ended the song.

Mike decided to finish the song by getting down on one knee. "Can I say something crazy?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and in it was a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

I held my hands up to my face, ready to cry. I held it in enough to say. "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

He leaped up and we hugged and kissed. Then he slid the ring onto my finger.

* * *

**The Engagement was literally a last minute idea. I liked this one a lot. I really hope I can do this song with other couples. This one was also really short. I hope not all of them will be like that though. :( I hope you enjoyed though! I write down every suggestion I get, so even if I don't do yours right away, I should do it in the near future. Thanks to (Guest) Briar 4 for asking for this one, it was fun. **

**Please, review the good and bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! **


	4. Gidgette's Holding Out For a Hero

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

I fidgeted with my dress until I was told to come on stage. Never in my life had I thought I would be singing in a club for a living. Not like this is even much of a living.

I stepped up on stage and looked out at me small audience. I never really felt nervous speaking up in front of people, but singing had always been a bit of a no-no. I guess I'm a little better with it now that I've been doing this for about half a year, but the little nerves kick in as soon as I see them all staring at me.

The music behind me started and I opened my mouth to sing, "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need."

I know, I know. What am I doing singing a song from Shrek? For a while I had been bored of the songs I was singing, and then, one day, I was channel surfing and Shrek 2 was on. Shrek had always been one of my favorite movies when I was a kid, and the song just kind of fit with my bad luck in finding the right guy.

Hey, maybe this was the night where I'd find my white knight. Yeah, right.

The music got faster. "I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night. He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life..."

I sighed silently. This song didn't really boost my spirits despite it relating to me. It just made me sadder about the fact that I needed help in supporting myself, not to mention actually protecting myself. I may be a bit of a tomboy, but if someone broke into my house while I was there, I wouldn't be able to fight them off.

I realized it was time for me to continue. "Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy... somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising withe heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

I searched through the tables, one-by-one, as though as soon as I saw him I would know he was the one. I mean, maybe that's possible, but it was really unlikely that he would be there. Someone did catch my eye though. Someone blonde wearing a cowboy hat, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a pink jacket over top of it.

I blushed looking away from him. "Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, up where the lightning splits the sea. I could swear someone somewhere watching me. Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain, and the storm, and the flood. I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood."

I just thought of the irony of the last verse. I literally just found someone watching me who made me blush. Through the rest of the night I found myself thinking about this stranger, who did stay until I myself had to leave.

I walked down the street, still in my dress, since my apartment was only a few blocks away. I felt someone grab me and pull back between two buildings. I let out a shriek before a hand clamped over my mouth.

The last words of the song echoed in my mind. 'I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.'

"Hey, Bridgette Wyler! Where'd you go?" I heard someone call out.

I tried calling out, but it was pointless to do so. I hear some jogging footsteps and in my ear was whispered, "Don't make a sound."

'And he's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon...'

"Hey!" I saw him round the corner. I was so lucky my blue dress was so easy to see.

'And he's gotta be larger than life.'

"Let go of her!" He ran over. I started wrestling against my captor. I heard a clicking sound beside my head.

"Don't come any closer." The man's voice was rough. I assume he pulled out a gun.

"Look, man, I don't want any trouble. Just let her go." Said the blonde. No one moved. My (hopefully) hero decided to bolt straight towards us. My captor shot, but luckily it miss him.

'And he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be strong...'

I moved my head in time for the blonde to drive his elbow into the other man's face.

'And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.'

The two of us bolted out of there as soon as the other man touched the ground. We ran all the way up to my apartment building, where we stopped to catch our breath.

'I need a hero.'

My hero looked up at me and held out his hand. "The name's Geoff, do you mind if I'm your hero?"

* * *

**This one had a bit more story to it, at least_ I_ think. It was also a bit longer than all the other. It was another really fun one to write. I like this project so much. I just want to say, though no one has complained and I suspect no one really would have, that I do write down ever idea I get and hopefully, I will post all of them. If you asked for one before one that was posted was asked for, I still will do yours. I am unfamiliar with some couples and songs, so I want to familiarize myself with them before I start writing about them. I also don't want to do the same couple repeatedly. I want to space it out a little bit. Some are also just plain easier if I'm tired or I might run out of time. **

**Thank you for reading! The song was Holding Out For a Hero from the Shrek 2 soundtrack. The couple was Gidgette and thank you to Pikascootaloo, again, for submitting this idea! Please review good and bad things. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. I Don't Care about Notie

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"Katie, leave me alone!" Noah backed away from her.

"No, Noah! Why do you have to be like that? One second you're giving me hints that you like me, and the next you're trying to avoid me." Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Katie, I understand that you like _me, _but don't try and convince yourself that I like you. I really just don't care about you." He shook his head. Noah looked around the room. Somehow, while the walked during their fight, they found themselves inside some empty room.

"I try to make it through my life, in my way there's you... I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do." Katie sang quietly.

Noah groaned. "Don't try and make it something dramatic. Katie just give it up, OK?" He crossed his arms, holding them close to his chest, and glancing around nervously.

"Just don't deny it... Just don't deny it and deal with it," Katie started up again.

"Deal with it?" Noah asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, deal with it!" Katie threw her hands in the air. "You tried to break me. You wanna break me... bit by bit. That's just part of it."

Noah finally gave up. "If you were dead or still alive, I don't care! I don't care! And all those things you left behind, I don't care! I don't care!"

"I try to make you see my side, always trying to stay in line-"

"But your eyes see right through, that's all they do!" Noah cut her off.

"See through what?" Katie asked.

Noah widened his eyes. "Nothing. I'm getting tired of this shit, I've got no room when it's like this. What you want of me, _you _deal with it."

"Stop being difficult and explain yourself." Katie yelled at him.

"You know what, fine!" Noah threw his hands in the air.

"So...?" Katie waited for an explanation.

"It's like I said. If you were dead or still alive, I don't care! I don't care! And all the things you left behind, I don't care! I don't care!" Noah had his arms crossed again, and his usual bored face was replaced with more of worry than anger or annoyance.

Katie stared at him, waiting for something- anything- else. "Are you really trying to say you don't care about me at all?"

"I'm taking care of it..." Noah said to himself.

"Taking care of what exactly?" Katie sighed. "Who am I kidding? You won't be there for me..."

Noah opened his mouth as though he was going to protest, but quickly shut it again.

Katie said it again. "I should give up, shouldn't I? You won't be there for me."

"That's I've been trying to tell you. Give it up, there's nothing you're pursuing right now." Noah shook his head. "If you were dead or still alive, I don't care. I don't care... And all those things you left behind, I don't care. I don't care..."

"It that really the truth, Noah?"

"If you were dead or still alive, I _don't _care... There's nothing to care about... I _don't_ care, I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of _what?_ Stop being unresponsive and say something that doesn't make just hard and unable to break through. Have some emotion, Noah." Katie walked up to him.

"I don't care... at all." Noah finished. His eyes were closed and he refused to look at Katie.

They were silent. Then, Katie spoke up. "I... I care."

Noah looked up.

"Do you really not care? Is that the actual truth?" Katie asked.

Noah carefully shook his head.

"Do you like me, like I like you?" She smiled softly, happy she was getting something out of him.

Noah gave a bit of a smirk. "Don't push it."

The two gave a small laugh before leaving the room. And just maybe they left hand-in-hand.

* * *

**This one was a little hard because 1. I didn't know the song, so I didn't quite understand the lyrics, and 2. Despite having heard of the pairing before, I had never _really _seen anything pairing Noah and Katie before. Still, it was a good experience. The song was I Don't Care by Apocalyptica and the pairing _was _Notie (Noah and Katie). Thanks to MusicIsLife4202 for suggesting it. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me about the good stuff, the bad stuff, and suggest an idea, of course! **


	6. Zoke's Popular Song

"Zoey, why did we have to invite them too?" Mike asked again.

"Because they're our old classmates." I explained to him.

"They were our _bullies_." He protested.

"We're all grown-up now. They won't still make fun of us." I told him, giving the place a last touch, so the party would be perfect.

"But-"

"But nothing, we already invited them and all the guests will be here any minute now anyway." I folded my arms to let him know I was putting my foot down.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I went to go greet the first guest. And, sure enough, it was my old bully: Caroline Williams. Her blonde hair was still perfect and her figure was still as skinny as ever.

"Hey, Zoey!" She squealed in my ear. "I see you fashion style hasn't changed at all. And is this your boyfriend. I'm sure he's one of many."

"Husband." I replied. "We're married." I gestured to the rings on my hand. "And the only one I have had and will have."

"Oh. OK." Caroline quieted down. Everyone quickly starting coming.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Mike told me a few minutes later.

"Relax, I don't mind her." I assured him, despite the fact that her comments bother me a lot.

"Well, I will mind if Riley ends up showing his face." Mike frowned.

The doorbell rang and Mike went to go answer it. He came back with an agitated look on his face.

"Why are we nice people?" He asked.

I shrugged.

* * *

Later on in the day, Mike and I were still getting these occasional comments from Riley and Caroline.

I finally sighed and picked up a microphone. "You were the popular one, the popular. It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish."

Mike joined in, grabbing a microphone. "Standing on the field with your pretty pom-pom. Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn." He turned to Riley. "I could have been a mess, but I never went wrong. 'Cause I'm putting my story in a popular song."

"I'm putting my story in a popular song." I repeated. "My problem: I never was a model."

"I never was a scholar." Mike sang.

We both sang, "But you were always popular. You were singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row 'cause my show is popular."

"This is ridculous. Are you really trying to get back at me... and him, through a song?" Caroline scoffed.

"You're still stupid." Riley smirked.

Caroline got up. "Popular. I know about popular-"

"It's not about who you are or your fancy car." Mike cut her off. "You're only ever who you were."

Riley got into it. "Popular. I know about popular and that all you have to do is-"

"Be true to who you are." I stopped him. "That's all you ever need to know."

We both sang. "So catch up, 'cause you've got an awful long way to go. So catch up, 'cause you've got an awful long way to go."

Caroline scoffed. "I was on the lookout for someone to hate."

"Picking on me like a dinner plate." I replied.

Riley tried again. "You hid during classes, you hid between 'em."

"Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them." Mike replied to him.

I sang, "Try to make me feel bad with the things you do."

"It ain't so funny when the joke's on you." Mike continued.

Both Riley and Caroline sang, "Oh, the joke's on you."

I sang, "We've got everyone laughing..."

"Got everyone clapping," Mike sang.

"Asking how come we're still cool." Tried Riley.

"'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, uh-huh. I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school." Caroline threw her hands in the air.

I started the chorus again, "My problem: I never was model."

"I never was a model." -Mike.

Both us sang, "But you were always popular. You were singing all the songs I don't know, now you're in the front row 'cause my show is popular."

"Popular," Riley scoffed. "I know about popular."

"It's not about who you are or your fancy car, you're only ever who you were." I sang.

Then, Caroline took her turn. "Popular. I know about popular. And that all you have to do-"

"Is be true to you. That's all you ever need to know." Mike helped me.

"So catch up, 'cause you've got an awful long way to go. So catch up, 'cause you've got an awful long way to go." The two of us sang to our bullies.

Even though the song continued, we ended there.

"I'm leaving. This is a lame party anyway!" Caroline grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house.

Riley stood there for a moment before realizing he should probably leave too since he had just been publicly humiliated.

Mike and I turned to look at the two of us, before they cheered.

"Do you regret inviting them now?" I asked Mike over the shouting.

"Not really." He laughed.

* * *

**That one was fun. I need to stop saying they're fun, all of them are fun. I liked how this one was different than all the others, they were singing together instead of to each other. I changed a line from 'song' to 'show,' just because, you know, Mike and Zoey were on TD. I thought it would fit better. The song was Popular Song by Mike ft. Ariana Grande and the pairing was Zoke (Zoey and Mike.) Thanks to tdrotigirl123 for asking for this one! **

**Please review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and leave an idea! Thank you for reading! **


	7. AleHeather's Heart Attack

**Heather's P.O.V. **

I paced my room, waiting for Alejandro. I was nervous every time I met Alejandro and I had to reserve myself around him.

"I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't want to fall in love... If I ever did that I'd have a Heart Attack."

Unknown to me, Alejandro was running up the steps to the floor I lived on.

I kept talking to myself. Well, it was actually more of singing, but I don't like the thought that _I _of all people sing about something as stupid like the feelings you have for a person. "Never put my love out on the line. Never said "Yes" to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want, but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough."

Outside my humble abode, Alejandro was about to knock, when he heard sounds coming inside, and pressed his ear against the door.

"When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball." I laughed, thinking how true this statement was, but the laughter subsided quickly as I continued.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl, paint my nails and wear high heels," I glanced down at my prettied nails. "Yes, you make me so nervous, That I just can't hold your hand."

Outside Alejandro was smirking. Almost silently laughing over the (practically) power he had over me.

"You make me glow, but I cover up; Won't let it show," I shook my head and turned to the door, waiting to see if there was any noise, just in case someone was out there, but Alejandro had stayed as quiet as a mouse. "So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't want to fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack."

I left my living room and went inside my bedroom. Alejandro had heard my retreating footsteps and carefully opened the door, peeking in, and then shutting the door behind him.

"I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack." I stopped, looking at myself in the mirror before continuing. "Never break a sweat for the other guys. But when you come around- I'm paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself, it comes out wrong, like a cry for help."

Around here I had noticed _someone _was my house. Of course, I assumed it was Alejandro, but I was too embarrassed to just stop and confront him.

"It's just not fair. Pain's more trouble than love is worth. I gasp for air. It feels so good, but you know it hurts."

By now, Alejandro stopped trying to be sneaky and he leaned against the door frame of my room. I saw him through my mirror and I turned away from it.

"But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear perfume for you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand. You make me glow, but I cover up; Won't let it show..." I stopped for second, listening for anything that he might say. "So, I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't want to fall in love. If I ever did, I think I'd have a heart attack."

Alejandro walked up behind me and I could his reflection in the window I was looking out of.

Finally, I turned around. "How dare you just walk into my room and spy on me!"

"Mi amor... continue. Your voice is beautiful." He gave me a little smile.

I stuttered a moment before storming past him to my kitchen. I leaned against a counter. "The feelings got lost in my lungs, they're burning. I'd rather be numb... And there's no one else to blame."

Alejandro followed me into the kitchen. I blushed and looked away from him.

"So scared I take off and I run. I'm flying too close to the sun... And I burst into flames." I was quiet for a moment. "You make me glow, but I cover up; Won't let it show... So, I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't fall in love... If I did that, I think I'd have a heart attack."

Alejandro turned my head towards him.

I froze before pushing past him. "Come on already! Let's get going."

* * *

**This was really hard for me to write. I can't write Heather or Alejandro for some reason, but especially Alejandro. Could you guys please tel me if this was OK or not? Or if you think that characters would react differently. I need to write them more, so I get better. The song was Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. The pairing was Aleheather (Alejandro and Heather.) Thanks to KaylaBow for suggesting that Heather sings this song. **

**Thank you for reading! Please review the bad stuff, the good stuff, and leave an idea of course!**


	8. Gwent Will Always Love You

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Gwen, please don't do this." Trent begged me. He was practically on his hands and knees, begging for me not to leave.

"I'm sorry, Trent. We both need to focus on our lives and how we're going to make a living. If we stay together we'll only be distracting one another. And then everything will fall. I don't want that to happen to you." I explained to him. I picked up my suitcase again.

"But-" Trent tried.

I shook my head. "No... If I should stay... I would only be in your way, so I'll go, but I know: I'll think of you every step of the way."

"Then just stay." He begged again.

"And I... will always love you." I turned my back and opened the door. "Will always love you."

"Gwen, stop." He tried grabbing my wrist.

"You... My darling." I gazed into his eyes one last time.

"At least... take something that'll remind you of me. I don't want to forget you, so please... don't forget me." He asked.

I shook my head again. "Bittersweet memories... That is all I'm taking with me. So, good-bye. Please don't cry... We both know I'm not what you." My voice broke. "You need..."

"But you are. We can still try, Gwen. And even if everything falls. If it falls, we'll still have each other to build it back up."

"And I... will always love you." I turned around and headed for the bus stop. "I will always love you... You..."

I left Trent behind who stared after me until I turned the corner. I suspect he stayed there for quite a while, waiting for me to come back. But I didn't.

.

In the bus, I whispered quietly, "I hope life treats you kind... And I hope you have all you've dreamed of... And I wish you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love. And I will always love you."

On my trip to New York, I said this many times. "I will always love you." Every time we stopped.

Getting off the bus the very last time. "I will always love you."

Stopping in front of my old friend's apartment building that I was staying with. "I will always love you."

Going up the stairs. "I will always love you."

Stopping in front of her door. "I will always love you."

And settling in the guest bedroom she was giving me. "I... I will always love you."

That night, I looked out the window, staring up at the moon. I remembered the many times we had spent the night laying the grass, just staring at it. I hoped he was looking at it then too, so I could finish saying to him, "You... Darling, I love you. I'll always... I'll always love you."

* * *

**Admit it, if you watched this happen in a movie, you would cry. It's so sad... Anyway, the song is I'll Always Love You by Whitney Houston. The pairing is Gwent (Gwen and Trent). Thanks to Cookieplzandthnx for suggesting this idea. Also, sorry it's SO short. The song is short with really drawn out words, and it's hard to frame a story around it. But I liked it anyway, it was different than most of the others. **

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and leave and idea!**


	9. Duncney's In The Grey

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

In my head, I ran through all the comments the other girls had made.

"At first you were annoying, but now you're just a plain biatch."

"Why are you so cold?"

"No wonder Duncan left you."

"You tried so hard to win, now see where it's landed you. Without any friends."

I leaned against the wall of my room. I wasn't one to give in to peer pressure, or think I was something just because everyone else said it was so, but they were all right weren't they? I had turned into a stuck-up, cold, bitch.

I wasn't about to let what I had done be like this forever. The first step was to find Duncan. It wasn't too hard to find him, but I couldn't just approach him directly. The words the girls had said still echoed in my mind. It made me feel nervous, and weak, for once in my life.

"I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away. I am letting myself look the other way and the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home. Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here?" I sang. It was just loud enough for Duncan to notice me.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Courtney?"

Quietly, I asked him, "How cold have I become?" A little louder I said, "I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done... Caught in the grey."

His eyes widened and he got down from the tree branch. "Are... Are you crying? Courtney... please don't cry. What happened?"

I turned my head to the side, but continued to sing to him. "I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call me away. I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay... And the hardest part in all of this is... I know my way back, I don't want to go and let you see all that has become of me."

Duncan sighed. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Courtney. Just spit it out."

Agitated I practically shouted, "I should have known! I should have known! I didn't have a chance..." I felt the tears that were just in my eyes, start to roll down my cheeks. I was breaking down.

He grabbed me and took me in for a hug. "Please, stop. Tell me what's wrong... in English please."

When I calmed down, I asked him again, "How cold have I become?"

His eyes widened again. "Have... people been telling you that?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I continued. "I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done... Caught in the grey."

He forced my head to look at me. "Don't listen to them. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you did become pretty mean. You did change, Courtney. But that's not why _I_ or your good friends left you. You tried to boss everyone, it's not the same as being... 'cold' or whatever."

I turned my head back down to his chest. "It burns for a moment but... But then it numbs you, takes you and leaves you just... Caught in the grey."

"Courtney... In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night... You are lovely." He told me. "Did you hear me? In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in your darkest night... You are lovely."

I didn't listen to him. He was just trying to make me feel better. He was lying to me. "How cold have I become? I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done... Caught in the grey."

Duncan made me face him again. "Did you not hear me? You're mean, but you're still-"

"It burns for a moment but... But then it numbs you, takes you and leaves you just... Caught in the grey." I cut him off from what he was saying.

I noticed the full moon shining behind him when he started singing back to me. "In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in you darkest night... You are lovely." He shook his head, but kept me looking at him. "Listen to me. In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in you darkest night... You are lovely."

I broke free from his grasp, and started backing away. I said one final thing to him. "I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away."

* * *

**:) That's all I really have to say today. Wow, something short, hallelujah! The song was The Grey by Icon for Hire. The pairing was Duncney (Duncan and Courtney). Thanks to Ponythekidrs for suggesting it!  
**

**Please review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and remember to leave an idea! **


	10. Jock Will Make a Man Out of You

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

It was common knowledge that Brick and Jo were very competitive with each other. And who knew what happen if they were forced to be in the same room together for several hours a day, or, you know, just a few hours. But this is exactly what happened when Brick accidentally signed up for Jo's fitness class... And once most people found out she was leading the class, they either skipped the class or were late. Brick was one of the lucky (*Cough* NOT *Cough*) ones to not find out this information (Considering her full name was put on as the instructor instead of 'Jo').

And, of course, Brick was several hours early to get in the zone of training... and so was Jo. As expected.

"What are you doing here this early, Jar-head?" Jo asked Brick, arms crossed in front of her.

"I happen to be here for a training program." He explained to her, setting down a towel and a water bottle.

Jo's eyes widened and she coughed. Then, a smirk appeared on her face. "You mean the one taught by _Jo_anna?"

"Yes, but why does- oh." Brick came to suddenly realization.

Jo laughed. "I hope you have fun." Suddenly she turned serious. "Hey."

"What?" He asked.

"Pants-wetting is intolerable in my class." She started laughing again.

"Haha, very funny. But I'll show you. The student will end up teaching the teacher!" He said, kind of awkwardly.

"Hey, you know what, Dampy-pants? Since, you're already here, let's get started." She smirked.

"Oh, uh, sure. If you could stop calling me all those nicknames though." He crossed his arms.

"Oh no. This isn't your territory anymore. This is _my _class." She leaned into him, trying to intimidate him. "And in my class, you'll do what I say!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" His hand flew up to his forehead, accidentally hitting Jo on the way. "Oops. Sorry, Jo."

She growled, but forced herself to calm down. "Why didn't you start your own class if you so desperately want to be 'large and in charge?'"

Brick thought back to when Dawn had told him of his need to be dominated. "Just thought I'd give it a try..." He mumbled.

Jo sighed. "Let's get down to business." She threw a dumbell at him, which he caught only seconds from it hitting his face. "To defeat the Huns."

"H-Huns?" He looked up, confused. "And why are you singing? Why is it so familiar?"

"Enough questions... Did they send me Daughters, when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, and you can bet before we're through: Mister, I'll make a man out of you."

"Is that Mulan?" He asked.

"Nevermind. Tell me, if you were in a fight, what is one thing you'd have to be?" Jo asked, tossing him boxing gloves.

"Tranquil as a forest-" He dodged at punch going to his stomach.

"But on fire within!" She got back into stance.

"Once you find you're center, you are sure to win." Brick retorted, throwing a punch at her. He missed.

Jo got a shot straight into his face and she looked down at him while he was on the ground. "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you."

Brick groaned as he got up, watching her walk away. "I'm never going to catch my breath, say good-bye to those who knew me!"

He took off his gloves, then rubbed his chin. "She's got me scared to death! I hope she doesn't see right through me."

The two went out back to the track. "Come on, doofus. Be a man." As they started running, Jo was getting significantly faster than Brick. "You must swift as a coursing river."

When they finally finished, she said it again, "Be a man. With all the force of a great typhoon!" She pushed his shoulder, making him stumble.

She settled him down at the weights. "Be a man. With all the strength of a raging fire."

Quietly she said to herself, "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

Panting, he finished the exercise he had been given. "Can we break until the others arrive now?"

Jo shook her head. "Time is racing towards us, 'till the Huns arrive."

He got up. "Here you go with the Huns again."

She turned around, getting into Brick's face. "Heed my every order, and you might survive." Jo turned back around and walked away.

Brick gulped, but smiled.

"Brick, do you plan to sign up and go into the army sometime soon?" She asked him, settling down on a bench... though she wouldn't let him sit.

"In a few months I'm going to sign up." He said proudly.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war. Pack up, go home. You're through... Still somehow I'll make a man out of you." Jo got right back up after taking a quick swig from her water.

"Be a man, you must be swift as a coursing river." She said as they ran across the track again.

"Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon." She said as they went back to boxing.

"Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire-" She said as Brick got her in the stomach and she fell on her butt, not expecting the hit.

Jo watched as he shook his head and took off his gloves. She smiled. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

.

"Be a man. You must be swift as a coursing river." Brick said as he was running ahead of her.

"Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon." He pushed her as they headed back into the gym.

"Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire." He finished with the weights.

The two of them were very close to each other... their faces inches apart. Jo whispered, as she always had before, "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

.

*Cue disc scratch*

"Ma'am, can we start the session now?"

* * *

**I love writing Disney songs, even though they can be kind of awkward sometimes XD. The song is I'll Make a Man Out of You from the Mulan Soundtrack. The Pairing is Jock (Brick and Jo), (Also, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THEY ARE PERFECT BECAUSE OF THEIR SHIP NAME?). I totally get it if you don't like them though, I, however, am a supporter. That's why I write any couple, whether I like them or not. :) Also, thanks to Kutey8 for suggesting this. This is THE longest story I've written in this little couples-sing-songs thing, with over 1,000 words. So yay!**

**Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! Thanks for Reading! **

.

.

.

**Also, I apologize if updates are slow for the next two weeks. I'll be without a computer, and it's hard to post with only my phone (Considering I'll have to go back and forth to read the lyrics) And I'll be really excited to watch TDPI. Yay! **


	11. Zoke's Enchanted

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

You start remembering weird things when you're bored and it's 1:30 in the morning, waiting for someone to come home. I wasn't worried, of course. I stay out way later then he does when I go out with my girlfriends. I knew he would be here any second. My mind was racing with thoughts.

I remembered the night we met was at a party. My friend- well, no. She wasn't really my friend, she was actually kind of annoying, but a girl I hung out with every now and then- but anyway... A girl, Anne Maria, had attempted to make me reconnect with 'cooler' people in our grade.

She introduced him as 'her baby, Vito,' even though she was dating a jock, Lightning, who spoke in third person all the time. I was so bored there. I knew the people there thought I was lame, and, to be honest, I thought they were pretty lame.

I closed my eyes and envisioned I was back there that night. "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles."

I was speaking to some girls in a grade above mine, I think... Courtney... and Bridgette. Bridgette was pretty cool, but Courtney... not so much.

"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy... Vanished when I saw your face." Anne Maria had approached us, and I was breathing a sigh of relief to see someone else I actually _knew. _Beside her, she was clinging to the face of a nervous boy, with crooked teeth and hair spiked up. He wore a turquoise shirt and regular blue jeans. In his other hand, the one that didn't have Anne Maria clinging to the arm of, was holding a plastic cup of red punch.

My eyes skimmed from his white tennis shoes up to his chocolate brown eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up when we met, but no one else noticed the reaction we both had.

"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you." I whispered into the air, though I was still in high school at a party I was dragged to.

Every now and then, we found ourselves staring at each other. "Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?' Across the room, your silhouette... starts to make its way to me."

One of us, I can't remember who, started the conversation with each. "The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks... Like passing notes in secrecy."

I remember when I called him Vito and he freaked out for a minute, before telling me his name was Mike, not Vito. I later found out he had a Multiple Personality Disorder, and Vito was one of them.

"And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you." I found myself leaving the party, and walking home. "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... I was enchanted to meet you."

I opened my eyes, finished with the memory. I glanced at the clock. Half an hour had already passed. "The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth... Wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you... All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

I was less worried about him being unfaithful and more worried about him being hurt. Or even worse, one of his personalities could get him hurt. One of them, Mal, got him into Juvie. He's a very bad part of him. We don't know if he's gone or not, and thinking that he is and him coming back is even more scary than knowing he was there and hurting Mike.

I tossed those thoughts from my mind and went back to remembering when we first met. "This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone." I gave a little spin in the middle of the room as an added effect. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... I was enchanted to meet you."

I sat back down on the bed, looking at floor. "This is me praying that, that was the very first page Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name. Until I see you again, these are the words I held back. As you were leaving too soon... I was enchanted to meet you."

That night the worries in my head were, "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

How odd that over time those things can change. From worry for yourself to worry about him.

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew... I was enchanted to meet you."

I finished up and looked at the clock again. I really hoped he was OK. As I went to grab my phone...

* * *

**The ending is up to you. I was wondering if this should be a happy ending or sad ending, so I'm leaving it to you. If you want one of the two endings that I wrote, just PM me. Or you can make it up yourself. (Keep in mind the endings are only actually just a few sentences, so there's not much point.) Let's look at my book of couples and songs... Ah, yes. The song was Enchanted by Taylor Swift and the couple was Zoke (Zoey and Mike.) Thanks to... tdrotigirl123 for suggesting the idea.**

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! **


	12. Yuri The Only One For Samkota

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

_Tap, tap, tap. _I texted away on my phone. I found myself somewhere else in the building, not paying attention to where I was going all the while.

I heard Sam, my boyfriend's, voice from a room. I stopped myself and held my ear up to the door.

"... Since she turned human again, she's kind of changed. I'm afraid she's lost interest in me." Sam stopped for a second. "Our relationship kind of lost that special spark. I hate to think of it, considering how lucky I am to have her, but do you think I should break up with her?"

"Lightning doesn't care!" I heard footsteps coming towards the door and I ran back around the corner, and pretended to keep texting.

I saw Lightning leave the room and Sam let out a sigh.

* * *

Through my process of turning back to a human, I decided to take up playing guitar, so that I could practice using my limbs as they started changing again. I wasn't too good at it, but maybe it was enough to convince him not to break up with me. Sam and I were polar opposites, with our love of technology being the only trait we shared. But I still loved him. I mean, opposites attract, right?

I looked through the songs suggested by the internet. None of them really popped out. I decided to try one out. It didn't sound the same on an acoustic guitar, but it was enough to play. And maybe it would mean more to Sam than I thought.

After spending a day of practicing, I finally picked up my phone to see hundreds of texts waiting for me. I weighed the options between spending the night answering them and waiting until tomorrow to go to Sam, or going to Sam now. I smiled and tossed my phone onto the bed.

I printed out the lyrics to make sure I didn't forget and went over to Sam's.

* * *

Outside his door, still in the hallway, I strummed the guitar a few times, before practicing a few chords. **(Please note: The author does not actually know anything about playing guitar...)**

"Like a persocom, I'm teaching you." I sang after quickly knocking on his door. "Like a pokemon, I'm Pikachu. Like Mario and Peach, I'm never reaching you..."

I heard the door open and beeps of a video game console, but I kept going.

"Like Gundam seed your my destiny. Like Ed, I lust for your alchemy. I get a lightning kick from you just like Chun-Li." I stopped for a moment to catch up on where I was.

Sam laughed. "I know this song. How come you know it?"

I blushed. "Well, I was looking for a good song to play for you, and I thought you might like this one..."

Sam nodded. "What's the next line? For Yuna... and Zelda... and Chi I'd do anything."

"For Yui I'd do anything." I sang when he paused.

Sam smiled before joining me on the next line. "Yuri the only one for me."

"Try so hard to make you see." I sang.

We both sang again, "Yuri the only one for me."

Sam took the next line. "Priceless like a PS3." I noticed a 3DS on the ground beside him. He was looking at the lyrics I had printed out and had put on the ground before I started.

"Yuri the only one for me." Both of us sang again. "You and I make Nintendo Wii."

"We'll together be... Wow, level 70." I sang by myself, still strumming on the guitar.

Sam laughed again. "Why did you learn this song?"

"I told you, I just wanted to sing a song to you... You know... to, uh, show off how much better I've gotten at guitar playing. So I looked for a song that _you _might like."

Sam continued smiling, "Let's Pwn some noobs going Pvp."

"Oh!" I realized he had started again. "Let's limit break Final Fantasy."

"Won't tri-to-force you, Twilight Princess." Sam took his turn...

... And then I took mine. "Can't you see?"

Sam sighed, but happily this time. "You're my Angel out of Tokyo-3. Cel-shaded face in an amv."

"Just like Ranma you're the better half of me." We both sang. "For Yuna... And Zelda... And Chi I'd do anything. For Yui, I'd do anything... Yuri the only one for me!"

"Try so hard to make you see!" I took a turn there.

"Yuri the only one for me!" Said both of us.

"Priceless like a PS3." Sam took a turn there again.

"Yuri the only one for me! You and I make Nintendo Wii. We'll together be..." We trailed off there.

I looked at the paper with the lyrics. "I don't get this part," I said, pointing down at the lyrics.

"Sephy's mom has got it going on? You've never heard the actual song?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Uh, don't worry about it. It's a pretty weird song. How about we just continue to the next part?"

I just played the notes where whatever "Sephy's mom" was being spoken about.

Both of us sang at the right part. "Yuri the only one for me!"

"I try so hard to make you see." I sang.

"Yuri the only one for me."

"Priceless like a PS3." Sang Sam.

"Yuri the only one for me. You and I make Nintendo Wii. We'll together be... Yuri the only one for me!"

"I try so hard to make you see." I almost missed my part, to which Sam laughed.

"Yuri the only one for me."

"Priceless like a PS3!" Sam shouted, throwing his fist in the air. I almost dissolved in giggles.

"Yuri the only one for me. You and I make Nintendo Wii... We'll together be... Wow, level 70."

* * *

**:D... That's all I have to say... The song was Yuri the Only One for Me by the Leetstreet Boys (L33tstr33t boys?). The couple was Samkota (Sam and Dakota) and thanks to Ponythekidrs for suggesting it! (I also really hope this is the song you were talking about because you didn't give the song artist and it could have a misspelling. But I listened to it and I figured it must be it. If it's not I'll make a new one with the right song.) **

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! **

**.**

**Random Fact I Decided to Put Down Here Because I'm Bored: I _literally_ have a book of couples and songs (Which I call BOCAS) and a lucky blue pen that I _only_ write in that book with. **


	13. Alehandro

**(Yes, that was the best I could do for the title.) Also this chapter is in celebration of TDPI! Which, in America at least, is premiering tomorrow! Yay!  
**

**Heather's P.O.V.**

Through out the whole party, Alejandro had been chasing me around for God know's what. I continued to ignore his desperate attempts of 'flirting' with me.

"Heather, mi-" He stopped in front of me.

I groaned, cutting him off, the plastic cup in my hand beginning to break. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Alejandro?"

**Alejandro's P.O.V. **

A shiver almost ran up my back. Not only was it from the harshness in her voice, but from the way she said my name. Heather sighed when I showed no indication that I had paid attention to what she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside the building. The loud music was still as easy to hear out there as it was inside.

"Look... I know that we are young..." She said pointing out the fact that we were twenty. "And I know that you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore...Alejandro." She said it again. I loved the way it easily rolled off her tongue. And it was so much better then that stupid nickname, "Al."

I didn't realize it, but she had turned around and was walking back into the house. She tucked her hands into her jean short pockets.

Out of no where, a redhead, Zoey I think her name is, stood beside me.

With the music, Zoey sang, "She's got both hands...in her pockets and she won't look at you- won't look at you." I watched Heather stop in front of the door. I started jogging over to her.

Zoey's words echoed in my mind. In my head I thought, 'She hides true love... en su bolsillo.'

I heard Zoey like she right next to me, though she was at the end of the driveway and I was almost at the door next to Heather. "She's got a halo 'round her finger- around you."

I was about to say something to Heather when I heard her whisper. "You know that I love you, boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I've got to choose, nothing to lose."

She turned right around and smacked right into me. "Heather!"

She shook her head, backing up a few steps. "Don't call my name! Don't call my name, Alejandro."

She said it again, making me wince. I opened my mouth to say something, but she shook her head again.

"I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Alejandro."

I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close, wanting so bad to kiss her. Heather pulled away.

"Don't want to kiss." She struggled out. "Don't want to touch... Just smoke one cigarette and hush." She tossed me a pack of cigarettes she had been squeezing in her hand.

Heather turned around and I called out felon her again. "Heather!"

"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro." She tossed those words over her shoulder, going back into the house, still pounding music that just happened to go with what she was saying.

'Alejandro.' Her voice echoed in my mind. 'Alejandro.' With a, hopefully, determined face I walked inside the house and made my way to Heather as soon as I found her. Not thinking, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

She stopped for a second before stuttering. "Ale-Alejandro."

The pressure I held on her lessened a bit as my eyes opened wider.

She took a breath, as though she had a hard time breathing. "Ale-Alejandro."

I shook my head as I heard it again. 'Alejandro. Alejandro.' It wasn't my name that was making it echo, but _her_ _saying _it. I'm not _that_ vain.

"Stop. Please. Just let me go, Alejandro." She made it so difficult with her repeating my name. "Just let me go."

Despite it all, I did as she asked and carefully let her go. Heather stood there for a second, before turning and walking away.

Again, I heard Zoey, but this time, she was no where to be seen. "She's not broken. She's just a baby... And all those flames that burned before you..."

I turned back and Zoey was standing in front of me. I glared at her, before walking off. Still I heard her as though she was right there. "Now you're gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad."

When I took another step, I was somewhere else. In the corner of the room I spotted Zoey, before she pointed. I saw Heather sitting in a chair, looking glum. I turned back to Zoey and she was gone.

I glanced over at Heather who was saying something. Walking closer I heard, "You know that I love you boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I've go to choose, nothing to lose. "

Heather got up and turned tight towards me, her eyes getting bigger.

I held out a hand as thought to try and calm her down. "Heather, please..."

"Don't call my name! Don't call my name, Alejandro." She took a step towards me, before regretting her decision and took a few steps back.

"Stop for a second-"

"I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe, Alejandro." She closed her eyes, trying to focus herself.

"You need to listen to me- ¡Cállate!" I grabbed her again, trying to calm her down.

It seemed she started to speak to herself more than to me, her eyes still closed. "Don't want to kiss. Don't want touch..." She opened her eyes and a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Just smoke one cigarette and hush." Along with the word "Hush," she pressed a finger to my lips.

"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro." Heather told me again.

I still held on to her shoulders. Words spilled out of my mouth, realizing my chance at telling her what I needed to say. A quick laugh escaped from me. "You say for me to not say your name, when the last thing I need you to say is mine-"

"Alejandro." She drawled out, smirking. "Alejandro."

"Mujeres, usted será la muerte de mí." I groaned, letting go of her and holding onto my head.

"Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro," She sang out. She leaned towards my ear. "Alejandro, Alejandro."

Before I even realized, she stomped on my foot and glared at me. "Don't bother me, don't bother me." She was about to turn around, when she paused and said again, "Alejandro."

Still determined, despite the quick loss of hope, I followed her as she walked away, saying, "Don't call my name, don't call my name."

"Bye Alejandro." She replied, making sure to drag it out. "I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe- Alejandro."

I huffed before being cut off again, by being dragged into a closet by my collar.

A small gasp escaped from my lips before looking down at Heather, who had the same devilish face with her again. "Don't want to kiss, don't want to touch- Don't call my name, don't call my name... Alejandro."

I felt her lips press against mine, and I held her. She pulled away and looked at me. "I'm not your babe. I'm not your babe."

Before letting her come back to me, I let my own little smirk make its way to the surface. "What happened to, 'Don't want to kiss, don't want to touch- Just smoke cigarette and-'"

"Hush!" She groaned before settling into a rather passionate kiss with me.

When she said my name and when I heard it in my head, got lost somewhere in the mix.

* * *

**I loved that so much. It's definitely the longest story (Over 1300 words! Yay!) and it's a song I've been waiting to do forever (It was also a song that was requested by two people a while ago, so I don't know what took me so long to write it.) Once again, I'd like to ask if I did Heather and Alejandro alright? I'm not much of an evil person, and I know much less about how two evil people would act towards each other whilst in love...  
**

**The song was Alejandro (If you couldn't tell) by Lady Gaga. The pairing was AleHeather (Explaining the sucky title...) And thanks to both Madimadztd and Ponythekidrs for requesting this.**

**Oh, hey, look! More words- just for you guys! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

* * *

At some point, Heather left and I stood there, thinking and leaning **(OK, sorry to interrupt, but I just want to share with you that 'leaning' was auto-corrected to 'niggle')** against the wall. I exited after I heard most people left and the volume of the music had went down significantly. As I left I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Al! What happened to you, buddy?" I cringed hearing Owen's voice. He wrapped his fat arm around my shoulders.

"Looks like he got lucky." Duncan said, smirking.

"Was it Heather?" Owen asked pointedly.

Unexpectedly, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "No! Nothing like that happened!" I smoothed down my hair, as if it would help with my appearance.

"But it was Heather." Duncan said more as a statement, than a question.

I stuttered for a moment before cursing and leaving them behind to laugh.

"Hey, Al!" Geoff greeted me. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you besides when you first came to the party."

Something occurred to me. Geoff knew everyone, maybe he would know where I could find Zoey. "Hey, do you know any Zoey?"

"Uh, Zoey? You mean like that blonde chick?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"No, she has red hair... and a flower in it.. I think." I thought for a second.

Geoff frowned at me. "Sorry, I don't know anyone like that. There is no Zoey."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, so Zoey doesn't exist in this universe. Also, I have provided you with some Spanish translations if you need them. (Also, please know I used Google Translate for this. So it's probably really bad.) **

**En su bolsillo- In her pockets**

**Cállate- Shut up/ Quiet**

**Mujeres, usted será la muerte de mí. -Something like "Women, you'll be the death of me." I kind of already forgot. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! Thanks for reading. **


	14. Gweoff's Taking The High Road

**(I'd Like to apologize to the person who suggested this because they asked if this could be about the two's breakups. I could not think of any breakups so I turned into something different. I'm sorry I didn't write what you asked for.) **

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Loud shouting could be heard from the house next door to the Smith's. The old couple had been wondering if they should see what was wrong with the young couple they had gotten to know so well, Gwen and Geoff. They knew every now and then the two could have a spiff, but that was normal. Now, however, it had been a fight going on for hours, with brief periods of silence.

Despite what you think, the Smiths, an old couple, really liked the party animal and his girlfriend, who very much looked like a goth. They weren't even bothered by the occasional party the two held at their house. However, what did bother them was when the two fought. The Smith's, Glenda and Harry, believed very much in peace, and despised war or arguments, even though the two had their own fights when they were younger. Not to mention, Harry and Glenda Smith genuinely cared for the two. This left them at a loss as to see what was wrong or leave them be and go out someplace instead.

It was Glenda who put her foot down on the subject. She had been pondering in her chair for a while, with her husband seated next to her, reading through the daily paper. Glenda suddenly got up and said, "I'm going to see what's wrong with the two. They can't be fighting for this long."

Harry looked up at his wife. "Are you sure? You might make the relationship between the two of us worse instead of theirs better."

Glenda rolled her eyes at his nervousness. "Nonsense, I'd rather have them in a happier relationship."

The feeble old woman set outside her house with steps younger than she was. Upon reaching the door, she was able to hear the shouting that was muffled outside her house, though it was quieter than earlier before. In fact, words were getting harder to hear again.

"I told you I was hurt... Bleeding on the inside..." A female voice said, which could only be guessed to be Gwen's.

"I told you I was lost in the middle of my life." A male voice, Geoff's, retorted slightly louder than Gwen's.

Voices became angrier as Gwen said, "There's times I stayed alive for you."

Without missing a beat, Geoff said back. "There's I would've died for you."

Both of them, in some variation, said at the same time, "There's times it didn't matter at all."

Glenda touched the door knob, but didn't move it, for fear they would hear her.

Gwen spoke up again. "Will you help me find the right way up? Or let me take the wrong way down? Will you straighten me out? Or make me take the long way around?"

There was a pause and when Glenda was sure Geoff was going to speak longer than a moment, she turned the door knob to find it unlocked and let herself inside.

While she was entering their humble abode, Geoff said to Gwen, "I took the low road in... I'll take the high road out. I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without."

Glenda heard footsteps, almost running, but more of a walk, and someone rounded the corner she had been hiding behind. There was the blue-haired girl, Gwen. Gwen didn't question why Glenda was there, but instead dove into her open arms and cried on Mrs. Smith's shoulder.

Glenda patted the girl's head, shushing her. "Don't fight him." She told Gwen. "It's as simple as you love him or you don't."

Gwen stayed silent before lifting her head and nodding. "I _do_ love him."

"Them tell him that." The old woman offered her a small smile.

Gwen nodded again before turning around and slowly walking back to Geoff. Glenda heard her say, "Standing in the dark... I can see your shadow. You're the only light coming through the window..."

When Geoff didn't seem to answer, Gwen seemed to get mad again for some reason. "There's times I stayed alive for you."

Once again, Geoff replied. "There's times I would've died for you."

In some way, the two once again said, "There's times it didn't matter at all."

"Will you help me find the right way up?" Asked Geoff. "Or let me take the wrong way down? Will you straighten me out? Or make me take the long way around?"

"I took the low road in. I'll take the high road out. I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without." Gwen told him.

There was a small laugh and Geoff started to talk to himself more than to Gwen. He leaned his head against the wall. "We'll I'm not gonna give it away- Not gonna let it go just to wake up someday." Quieter he said, "The worst part is looking back... And knowing I was wrong."

Glenda noticed a change in Geoff's voice when he said, "Help me find the right way up or let me take the wrong way down."

Gwen asked him, "Will you straighten me out or make me take the long way around?"

"I took the low road in." Said the cowboy.

"I'll the take the high road out. " Said the goth.

The two of them said to each other. "I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without."

Again, but quieter and much less angry, "I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without."

Glenda finally peered around the corner to see the two embracing each other, with Gwen's head rested on Geoff's head.

Glenda let herself out and walked back up her driveway and into her house with a smile on her face.

Harry set down his paper and asked her, "I assume everything went alright? It's a lot quieter."

Glenda gave a little nod while giving her husband a little peck on the forehead**.**

* * *

**:D Day Two of Pahkitew! I wrote this right in time for you guys to read and then watch the next episode. Hoorah! I'm not against this couple at all, but to be honest it had never even popped in my mind as being one. I guess I never really paid attention to Gwen and Geoff's interactions because when I read through about them, they had some that I should have noticed. *Shrug* Oh well.  
**

**Anyway, the song was The High Road by Three Days Grace and the couple was Gweoff (Gwen and Geoff). Thanks to MusicLife4202 for suggesting this and again, I'm sorry for writing something different than what you asked for. **

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fun Fact Because I'm Bored and Decided to Put This Down Here: I pronounced Geoff's name as "Gee-Off" for some strange reason after I saw how his name was spelled, even though I knew how it was really pronounced. Sometimes I still get mixed up. **


	15. Zoke will Always Love You

**OK, this one is probably going to be a bit sad... Sorry I decided to start back up like this. :P :D**

Zoey's P.O.V.

It tore me up inside to leave him here. But I knew it was the best for him. They would help him and get rid of his personalities. I knew he didn't want to, I didn't want to either. But Mal was becoming a terror to him, and the fact that he even had this disorder prevented him from getting any jobs. I would leave him here and hope they would cure him.

Tears were brought to my eyes when I saw his confusion.

"Zoey, where are we?" He asked me in the same squeaky voice he always had. "Is this some sort of hospital?"

I sniffed, looking away. "Yeah." I turned back to him, a fake smile on my face. "They can help you with finding a job here." I didn't lie. Getting rid of his personalities would help him get a job.

"Really? Cool." He started walking towards the entrance.

I walked up ahead of him, which required me to jog, for two reasons. One: I had to ask the nurse about checking him in and Two: I didn't want him to see me cry. I couldn't be without him for... as long as it took to help him. I loved him. So much. I could feel my heart tear in two when I saw the lady at the counter look up at me.

"Yes?" She asked me, eyebrows furrowed. "How can I help you, ma'am?"

Quietly, I told her. Behind me, Mike walked in, a big smile on his face. He was excited, thinking that he would be able to get a job here and actually help support us for once.

What happened next was a kind of blur. I found myself standing in front of Mike. He looked towards the ground. "I can still help Zoey. You can't just leave me here."

"If I should stay... I would only be in your way." I sang to him. "So I'll go... but I know I'll think of you every step of the way."

Mike looked up at me, recognizing the song. We had listened to it before, but I never thought the song would describe this part of our life so easily. Mike gave me a small smile. "And I will always love you."

I nodded, tears still in my eyes. "I will always love you."

Suddenly, Mike froze. He closed his eyes and I knew he was struggling to keep a personality in.

I sighed. "See, Mike? I don't want to leave you here. Please trust me on this. It's killing my inside, just from the thought of not going to be able to see you everyday. But, having your personalities are going to be a struggle for you all through your life. I don't want that for you." I paused. "And I know you know this is the best thing."

He was quiet for a few moments, before whispering,"I know."

"You. My darling, you." I leaned to him, wrapping my arms around him.

Mike continued the song. "Bittersweet memories. That is all I'm taking with me."

I sighed. He was trying to make me feel guilty. That wasn't what he would normally do. Either he was being desperate, or Mal being back was influencing him. Which made me feel like he needed to be here more.

"So goodbye. Please, don't cry." I, again, paused. "We both know... I'm not what you need."

"And I... will always love you." Mike kissed me, as to say good-bye.

I nodded, a sad smile on my face. "I will always love you." I walked out the room telling him, "I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you will have you dreamed of."

He replied to me, "And I wish you joy and happiness."

I left the room and stopped outside the center, looking out into the parking lot. Somehow, despite being away from each other, we both said at the same time, "But above all this this, I wish you love."

Back and forth, we whispered the lyrics, as though we knew the other person was saying it.

I think he started it off. "And I... will always love you."

"I will always love you."

"I will always love you."

"I will always love you."

"I will always love you."

"I..." I smiled, finally getting into my car. "I will always love you."

The song replayed over and over in my mind as I went home, but I didn't continue it until I got home. I couldn't continue it. Nothing would come out of my mouth until I saw his video games in a corner. It reminded me of his laughs whenever either one of us messed up.

"You... Darling, I will always..." I fell on the couch, staring up the ceiling. Knowing he was saying the next line anyways. And he was.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

**This was a relatively longer chapter, actually. It was a little sad... a little happy. :/ Tell me what you guys think. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely back. I'm leaving again tomorrow and will be gone for about ten days. Hopefully, you guys can wait until then. Also, as much as I don't want to addvertise my own story, I am writing a story form my phone (It's Duncney), because it's easy and short. Maybe that can entertain you? I mean... there are actually other stories from other authors too... *Facepalm myself***

**Anyway, the song was I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston and the couple was Zoke (Zoey and Mike). Thanks to cookieplzandthx for suggesting it! **

**Thanks for reading! Please, don't forget to review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and suggest an idea!**


	16. Every Zoke Runs Out Of Rain

**I know most of my stories on this are in a universe where Total Drama didn't exist, but I figured I'd make sure you guys knew that with this one. They're about as old as they are when they were in Total Drama, but Total Drama doesn't exist in this... So... Read.**

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V. **

"Mike! Why'd you run off like that?" I knocked on my best friend's bedroom door lightly. Earlier I had been waiting for him by the school's front door, so we could walk home together. Our houses were only a few down from each other, so it was easy for us to hang out. But, he had ran from school, passing by me without a single glance.

"Darn kids think they can say anything to me..." Came his "Chester" voice through the door. Ever since we were little he would put on this little acts and I had gotten use to it. The only thing was he never realized he was doing it.

I opened the door, letting myself in. "Chester, could you please be Mike right now?" I asked him, setting my books down on his desk.

He stared at me for a moment, as though deciding, then took a deep breath and quit the act. "Hey, Zoey." He smiled at me. "Sorry I ran off like that. I... needed to get home quickly." He looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well, 'Chester' said that you some people were saying stuff to you. I told you to ignore it. Getting upset is what they want, we both know that." I sat down next to him. "So what if they think it's nerdy that you like to act... I think it's... cute." I blushed. It plainly obvious that Mike and I crushed on each other, but we didn't do much about it.

"Zoey, I can't lie to you anymore." Mike said. I turned to look at him. "I don't act."

I let that process in my head, but furrowed my brow. "I don't understand."

"My mom told you, when we were little, that I was pretending to be other people. She said that because she didn't want you to find me weird because... I have a multiple personality disorder." He finally admitted.

I smiled at him. "I thought it was something like that. It's OK. I think that just makes you even better."

Mike sighed in relief, but his face dropped again. "...Others don't seem to think so."

Bullying was hard for him. He never knew how to deal with it, like I had learned to. "So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning."

He looked back at me, the sentence confusing him.

"I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying. It's hard to keep on, keeping on when you're being pushed around." I really liked country, but Mike hated it, so he didn't know what song I was singing. "Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, around, down."

He slowly nodded, as though he was finally getting what I was saying. I was describing the feeling it was to have this happen.

"Every runs, runs outta rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache, will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs out of rain." I stopped singing there, giving him a little smile to help cheer him up. "Don't worry about it. You have friends you can talk to you know. Cameron, me, and I'm pretty sure even Dawn would help for Pete's sake!"

He did seem to look a little happier. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's been like this for years. And if I just announce it, it might make things worse."

"So don't. Tell who you want to tell. If someone asks, you can tell them if you want. " I started singing again. "So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more... And walk out that door. Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns 'cause we all have thorns. Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind... And when you fall back down, keep on remembering."

"Yeah, I know. Every storm runs, runs out of rain."

"Just like every dark night, turns into day. Every heartache will fade away..." I looked at him, waiting for him to say it.

He rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless, "Just like storm runs, runs out of rain."

"There you go!" I cheered. "And if all else fails, remember I'll love you no matter what. I-I mean-"

"What?" Mike's eyes went wide. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing! I was continuing the song." I was blushing a lot, I knew. But so was Mike. "It's gonna run out of pain. It's gonna run out of sting. It's gonna leave you alone... It's gonna set you free... Set you free."

"Zoey..." He grabbed my wrist. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"It's your turn." I said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"OK. Zoey, I think you should know now that... Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night will fade away. _Ever heartache will fade away. _Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."

"Yay, you know it now." I said, clapping my hands together in delight.

"That's not the point." He said. "Zoey, I love you too." It came out, like I should have known, but I was surprised he said it so easily. Then he leaned down to kiss me, softly on the lips.

'It's gonna set you free. It's gonna run out of pain... and set you free.'

* * *

**Ooooo. Haha, what a sweet story. Every Zoke story I've done so far has taken at a different time and I could really easily just put them together to create a timeline, I've realized XD. Also, writing this means I've finished the first page! I've gone to different pages several times, just so you know. I have three requests on the second page left. And... I've done one on the third page, the other six are still full of requests. **

**To answer a question, yes, I did use that song before, but as I explained in the first chapter, I will do the same song, as long as it's a different couple going a long with it.**

**The song was Every Storm Runs Out of Rain by Gary Allen. The pairing was Zoke (Zoey and Mike). Thanks to tdrotigirl123 for suggesting it!**

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea!**


	17. Anne Maria's a Fire Starter

**This one is less of a couple's song and more of... well, you'll see. Also, she's singing about Vito during TDROTI. **

* * *

**Anne Maria's P.O.V.**

"Alright, Anne Maria. Your only road block is that Red. And she's not here." I spoke to myself, laying on my temporary bed in the Playa Des Losers. I had recently heard the news that my baby had lost and he was arriving any moment now. That redhead who thinks Vito, or Mike, whatever, is hers, was still in the game. I was going to be with him for at least a few days without her being here.

I took a deep breath I finally had a chance. Why was I suddenly nervous though? I had freakin' made out with him several times before.

I had a song stuck in my head all day, and I started humming it while I was thinking. Before long, I was softly singing it too. "There's an S under my clothes. On my chest where no one else can see. I light when the doors are closed. I am free..."

It's kind of lame, I know, to say that I felt a little bit better when I pictured myself in whatever the singer's name was's place. But these were my own thoughts. "And I wish I could make my move. I can tell that you're really into me. And I don't gotta thing to lose... In my dreams."

I sighed, now the song kind of brought me down a bit. And I feel really lame for just saying, 'It made me feel good,' and 'It brought me down.' But I guess I'll just skip saying how sucky my thoughts were at the time.

I shook my head, knowing I was going to be fine. "I'm a bad ass jumping off a moving train. I'm Jane Bond, putting all those guys to shame. I'm a wild card and I'm gonna steal your game." I was lucky no one was hanging out around the rooms and most of everyone was at the pool, otherwise someone would probably tell me to shut up.

I decided I would be able to sing louder instead. "I'm a fire starter. Make your blood run faster... I melt hearts like water." I waited a little bit, trying to think of the next part of the song before starting to sing again, "I'm a fire starter. I'm a sweet disaster. I melt hearts like water."

I walked up to him, and I said to him, "I might look all innocent... But the embers are burning inside of me...And I'm ready to take that step. Can't you see?"

But, I opened my eyes then, slightly disappointing myself to know I hadn't actually said it to him. "I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train. I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim. You better watch out." I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, you better watch out, Red."

She was just jealous that the guy she liked, liked me better. And I guess that made me feel a little better again and I started again. "I'm a fire starter. I'm a sweet disaster. I melt hearts like water... I'm a fire starter. I'm a sweet disaster. I melt hearts like water."

"Hey, Tan Job!" Jo yelled through my door. "If you're done breaking glass, Multi-Mike is here." I heard her feet walk away.

I got excited, but I figured to at least finish my song before going to see him. "I'm so high, I'm burning up. Kiss your lips, I'm waking up... There's nothing more to be afraid of."

I walked up to the door, putting my hand on the doorknob. "There's an "S" under my clothes... On my chest where nobody else can see."

Walking down the carpeted hallway, I sang more of the song under my breath, so as to not bother anyone, even though I could really care less. "I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster. I melt hearts like water... I'm a fire starter. I'm a sweet disaster. I melt hearts like water."

I spotted him, walking down the hallway with the little twig kid, Cameron I think. Quietly I sang, "I'm a fire starter."

"Oh, Vito!"

* * *

**Not... really... my best work... But, I kind of liked writing in Anne Maria's point of view. It's kind of hard to do these with one person. I think I'm going to stick with duet-kind of things for the rest of them, unless I want to try again. I forgot to put the details on the last one, so I'm going to fix that as soon as I post this. **

**The song was Fire Starter by Demi Lovato. The pairing was... I guess Anne Maria and Vito/Mike? I don't know what the shipping name for those would be so... yeah. Anyway, thanks to KaylaBow for suggesting it!**

** Thanks for Reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to review. **


	18. Scax Has A Mz Hyde

**I couldn't think of anything for the name. XD I figured it was time to start doing new couples, so I'm going out of order. D: Oh no!**

**Scarlett's P.O.V.**

"So, um, what was with that evil thing?" Max asked me quietly as we walked to the Playa Des Losers building. We had landed short of the miniature island and had to swim over there. We were soaking wet and Max would not stop complaining after he got the marshmallows out of his mouth. Not to mention I had to struggle to get the ropes off me, so I could swim. I had lost a million dollars and was publicly humiliated. In short, I was not having a good day.

I took a deep breath and ignored him. There were a very few people I could stand, and none of them were on this island.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He asked, angrily. Did he not understand that the evil one was not him, but me? "I deserve to know why my sidekick has gone bananas."

I huffed and turned towards him, making sure all he saw in my eyes were hatred. I knew of his crush on me, trying to act like I was the one who liked him, the idiot. I wasn't going to let that continue.

"Eek!" He ducked down, obviously terrified now. We started walking again and I heard him whisper, "Mz. Hyde." Which was exactly what I was, pretty much at least.

I laughed. "In the daylight, I'm you're sweetheart."

"W-What?" Max got out.

"You goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art." I said next.

"Prude?!" He practically shouted.

"But you don't know me and soon you won't forget." I stepped in front of him and looked down at him. "Bad as can be. Yeah, you know I'm not so innocent!"

He shrieked and fell on the ground, covering his head. I decided to have some fun with him.

"Better beware, I go bump in the night. Devil may care with a lust for life." I was behind him during the next line, saying his ear. "And I know you... can't resist me."

This got his attention and jumped up. "Not true, sidekick-"

"I am not your sidekick!" I screamed at him, making him jump to turn around and see me behind him. I shook my head, smiling at him. I touched his cheek and he looked freaked out. "Soon though you... are addicted." I noted how his head moved slightly when I pulled my had away.

"Stop!" He said suddenly. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Boy, you run for you life!" I shouted. He did just this, taking off to our temporary home. I sang more of it softly. "Welcome to the nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed..." I wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

Later that day, despite it being night, Max and I sat down to finally eat a good dinner. Everyone else had eaten earlier, so it was easier for me. He was obviously shaken from earlier.

"Just give in and you won't be sorry."

"Huh?" He looked up from his food.

I leaned over the table, giving him an evil grin. "Welcome to my other side. Hello it's Mz. Hyde."

He sat there dumbfounded, before getting up. "I'm not going to eat. See you tomorrow, Scarlett." He laughed a little nervously, looking around the room for help. He went into the kitchen to wash his dishes. I followed him in.

While he was washing the dishes, I started again. "I can be the bitch, I can play the whore."

He dropped the plate, making it crack. He turned around, hands on the counter behind him. I had put my hair back up into it's bun.

Clasping my hands together, I said, "Or your fairy tale princess who could ask for more." I moved closer to him, and he had no where to go. "A touch of wicked... A pinch risk-ay. Good girl gone bad- my poison is your remedy!"

Max moved off to the side, trying to get away. I easily cornered him and he gulped.

"Better be scared. Better be afraid. Now that the beast is out of her cage."

"S-Scarlett." He tried speaking, but I didn't let him. Instead I moved closer to him, leaning my face towards his. This was a lot easier without those fake glasses.

"And I know you... want to risk it." Despite how I didn't want to, I laid my lips on his. It was all for the fun. He didn't fight it though, which made me laugh in my head. I pulled away and started walking away. "Soon though you... are so addicted."

Max made a noise behind me and I turned around. He had walked a couple of steps forward, towards me.

I glared at him. "Boy, you better run for your life!" He didn't move. I huffed again and continued. "Welcome to nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary! The monster in your bed! Just give in and you won't be sorry... Welcome to my evil side, hello it's Mz. Hyde."

I walked away then. I probably left him half-scared to death. But still, I grinned, I wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

The next day, Max kept inside instead of hanging outside like everyone else. I took advantage of this. He was in his room, making some dumb invention that wouldn't work. He didn't notice me entering his room, his back was faced towards the wall.

I trailed my fingers down his back. "I'm the spider crawling down your spine."

Goosebumps appeared on his skin and he shivered. "Scarlett. What... are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Underneath your skin..." I held my hands on my hips, stepping back, as he turned around to look at me. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he just stood there. "I will gently violate your mind... before I tuck you in."

He gabbed my wrist and gave it back to me. "Please, don't do that."

I snickered. "Put on the blindfold- There's no way to be sure... which girl you get to know." I laughed. "Welcome to the nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed... Just give in and you won't be sorry."

I looked over at him, but he seemed lost in his world. I realized he was mouthing the words to the song. "What are you doing?"

"That's how the song goes. Welcome to the nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed. Just give in and you won't be sorry."

I just stared at him. Was he alright in the head.

Max smirked at me. "Welcome to _my _evil side. Hello, Mz. Hyde."

* * *

**Why was this so much fun to write? Ahhhh. I have a new favorite song and a villain I can actually write... at least I think I can. I'm satisfied with it! Be quiet! I don't even know what I did to be honest. Oh well, out to the public it goes. **

**Haha. OK, so the song was Mz. Hyde by Halestorm. The pairing was Scax (Scarlett and Max) Blah Blah Blah. And thank you to Ponythekidrs... again.. for suggesting this song. I literally just counted five other songs that need to be written that you suggested XD. But that's good! I like getting a lot, you guys! New songs, new couples, it's a lot of fun experimenting. I'm just waiting for someone to suggest something really awkward like Wiggle or whatever... please don't do that. XD**

**Anyway, thank for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea!**


	19. Duncney Won't Say Their In Love

**Honestly, what is with me and the Playa Des Losers recently?**

* * *

"Alright, I _know _you've still got it bad for Duncan." Bridgette said to me. Why was she still following me around?

"You're still here? I thought I lost you a while ago." I said back to her, purposely being rude.

"You don't have to act like... a snob to get me off your back." She crossed her arms. She decided to visit us at the Playa Des Losers after I got eliminated from All Stars.

"OK, well, not only do I not want to talk about it- Since both Duncan and Gwen are here,- Also, Duncan and Gwen are here!" I explained in angrier way than needed.

"Let's not think about Gwen for now, and let's think about Duncan more." She grinned. "Besides Gwen forgives you for the whole betraying thing on the show, and she hates Duncan too you know."

"Yeah, whatever. It still doesn't change the fact that I don't _like_ Duncan anymore." I said, sitting down on a log.

She narrowed her eyes at me before sighing. "You know it's still really obvious."

I rolled my eyes. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement... I guess I've already won that."

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"No man is worth the aggravation." I shook my head, clearing all the thoughts out of my head. "That's ancient history- Been there, done that."

Gwen came up behind me, resting her arm on my shoulder. She startled me and smiled. "Who'd you think kidding, he's the Earth and Heaven to you- Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through."

"Gwen- I didn't think..." I stumbled over my words.

"Please, I'm done with him." She rolled her eyes. "I know you really like him too."

"Oh, no..." I tried changing the subject.

Gwen cut me off by starting again. "Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and-"

"Who you're thinking of." Bridgette finished.

I quickly got up and tried getting away from them, saying my thoughts aloud. "No chance... No way! I won't say it... no-no." I rest against the side of the building, thinking I got away from them. I slid down on my butt and pushed the hair out my eyes.

"You swoon-" Gwen popped into my vision.

"You sigh-" Bridgette came out of nowhere.

"Why deny it?" They said together.

"Uh-oh." I got up from my spot and walked backwards from them. "It's too cliche... I won't say I'm in-"

"What?" Bridgette asked me mischievously.

I said the word in my head. 'I won't say I'm in love.'

"Come on. Talk to to us." Bridgette urged, making the three of us sit down on a bench, with me in the middle.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson... It feels so good when you start out... My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl'... Unless, you're dying to cry you heart out." I explained to them.

"You keep in denying who you are..." Gwen tried thinking of other words, but Bridgette came up with them.

"And how you're feeling." She said.

"Baby, we're not buying." They said together. "Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling."

"Ugh, no." I frowned and got up again. If they just gave me a second to think straight, I could easily explain why I shouldn't just give in to Duncan again.

"Face it like a grown-up." Bridgette told me. The two of them followed me.

"When ya gonna own up?" Gwen asked.

"That you got-" Gwen started, but Bridgette started saying the same thing.

"Got-" Bridgette tried to say. The two of them looked at each other and giggled.

They both turned to me and said, "Got it bad?"

"Oh..." I looked for words to say, but could find none. "No chance- No way... I won't say it... No-no." I turned a corner and stopped there, but I knew they were just on the other side. I held my hands to my chest and tried thinking about all the bad things about him, but all I could think about was how attractive he was, and how he made me feel, and the feeling he gave me when he suggested we do something... bad!

"Give up." One said.

"Give in." You know by now...

"Check the grin you're in love." They told me.

I opened my eyes and realized, I really was smiling. I held my head as I tried to get away, even though I knew I wouldn't. "This scene, won't play. I won't say I'm in..." I had to say it in my head still, 'I'm in love.'

The two of them sighed and crossed their arms in unison. "You're doing flips, read our lips- You're in love!"

"You're way off base... I won't say it!" I told them, glancing back at them.

"She won't say it." Bridgette mocked me, which honestly made me smile a bit.

I shook my head. "Get off my case- I won't say it!"

Gwen took my arm in hers, "Girl, don't be proud."

Bridgette took my other arm in hers, "It's OK, you're in love."

I nodded at them, smiling. But I said it anyway. "At least out loud... I won't say I'm in... love."

Gwen and Bridgette sighed, happily before quickly darting away.

I looked around confused, until I saw Duncan behind me.

* * *

**Heehee. I just found out it was Duncney week, and it doesn't really go with any of the prompts, but whatever! I already had three other songs requesting this one, and no one requested this, that I wrote down at least. Which is odd :/ Um, but, I'm doing a quadruple "I Won't Say I'm In Love" Thing since I already had this planned, but next week I may do a whole bunch of Duncney things to make up for it. (Don't worry, it'll only be a few for those who don't support it.) **

**So the song was I Won't Say I'm In Love from the Hercules Soundtrack (It's the Disney Movie, not the with the Rock XD). I don't know if anyone suggested it, if you did go ahead and tell me and I'll fix it. But otherwise- Thank you me for suggesting it! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and leave an idea!**


	20. Jock Won't Say Their In Love

**OK, so I was debating Zoey or someone else, or both of them... but I decided on Lightning XD (Also, I may spell his name as "Lighting" several times)**

**Also... Different Universe.**

* * *

**Jo's P.O.V.**

"Dude, why ya gotta be so depressing?" Lightning complained to me.

"Shut up, Jockstrap. I have no interest in telling you about my life." I told him, continually punching the bag in front of me.

"Lightning has known you his whole sha-life." He told me. His fake speech dialect annoyed the heck out of me. "Why can't you talk to him now?"

I hit it one more time, making it fly back and break the chain. I turned to him. "Well, I'm definitely not going to take you seriously when you talk that way."

Lightning sighed. "Is this about that Brick guy?"

Only a few months ago, a new kid, called Brick, transferred to our school. He had been in a military boarding school all though his life. He didn't lack social skills, despite that, but he did dress and speak funny every now and then. Since Lightning, Eva, and I were the only real jocks in the school, we let him join us. It was less of "Let," then he asked in some weird way and we just stared at him as he sat down.

It has been a while though, and all of us have gotten use to him, even Eva. He is pretty funny at times, but he's a bit of a wimp as well. His military talk has gone down to where we can have a normal conversation... And yeah, I have to say I am somewhat attracted to him. But, being the person I am, it's likely he won't feel the same to me.

"Hull-Oh." Lightning waved his hand in front of my face. "Dang, you must have it sha-bad."

"What?" My eyes widened and my arms automatically went into a defensive position... as though that would help with a verbal denial.

Lightning rolled his eyes. He sat down on a gym bench and patted the seat next to him. Opening his arms he said, "Tell Lightning all 'bout it."

"There's nothing to tell you," I told him, but sat down beside him anyway.

"Pfff. If Lightning's ever heard a lie, that's one." He crossed his arms, waiting.

I groaned and rested my head on the wall, looking up. "If there's prize for rotten judgement... I guess I've already one that."

"Wait a minute..." Lightning mumbled.

"No man is worth the aggravation... That's ancient history- Been there, done that." I waved my hands, I literally was not going to do this anymore.

"Ancient... Hey! That's from Hercules!" Lightning realized. "Just like me!" He held up his biceps like I needed to see them again.

I shook my head. "I told you, there was no use explaining to you." I muttered.

"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Ya try to keep it hidden... Honey, I can see right through you." He continued the song, smiling the whole time.

To be honest, I didn't even think he'd realize I was quoting from the song. I stopped him. "Let's not do this, it was stupid."

Lightning huffed. "Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!"

I held up my hands. "No chance, no way. I won't say it- No-no."

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-Oh..." Lightning batted his eyelashes, looking at me with a devious expression.

"Stop it." I told him. "It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love."

Lightning stopped for a second. "Whoa, I know that's how the song goes and all, but you're seriously _in love_ with the guy?"

I wasn't looking at him, my cheeks were red, and I didn't reply for a moment. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson." I thought about previous instances with other guys, who denied me, because I was too much of a guy. I sighed. "It feels so good when it starts out... My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl,' unless you're dying to cry your heart out." Both of us snorted at the thought of me crying.

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling, baby I'm not buying- Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling." He pointed out. "Face it like a grown-up- When ya gonna own up that you got it bad?"

"No chance, No way- I won't say it- No-no," I repeated. I was still not looking at him, because I didn't really want him to see my facial expressions change as I thought things over.

"Ha!" He surprised me, making me jerk back to look at him. "Give up- Give in. Check the grin, you're in love."

"This scene... won't play. I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin' flips, read my lips- You're in love!" He laughed.

I glowered at him. "You're way off base... I won't say it. Get off my case... I won't say it." I finally decided to get away, to end the conversation.

"Girl, don't be proud... It's OK you're in love." He called after me.

I shook my head and crossed my arms as I walked out the gym and onto the streets. Whispering to myself, I sang, "At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love."

I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around I saw Brick. "Hey! Didn't think I'd see you here. Hey, are you OK? You're cheeks are red."

* * *

**Part 2 of Project "I Won't Say I'm In Love." I really wanted to do this one. And I think adding Lightning was an awesome bonus. **

**Blah, Blah, Blah. The song was same as last chapter from the same thing as last chapter. Thanks to Kutey8 and possibly some else because I wrote it again later in the book, but crossed it out, for suggesting it!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and leave an idea!**


	21. AleHeather Won't Say Their In Love

**OK, so I've done two people and one person as the... background people, what's next? Heehee... **

**Also (I'm always having these now :() There are some bold words that tell you to stop reading or not. **

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

Somehow I had found myself in a precarious position, cornered by Alejandro, who wanted me to admit something that _wasn't _true.

"Admit it," He tilted my head up, so I would look at him in eyes. "You are absolutely _enthralled_ by me."

"As if." I crossed my arms, looking away. I felt heat in my cheeks though.

I heard him chuckle, but I didn't look back up.

"Who uses the word _enthrall_ anyway?" I pushed past him, towards the door.

"I do." He caught my elbows from behind. "By the way, I locked the door."

I frowned, confused. The door would open from inside. "So I'll-"

He held the key up and winked, stashing it away on the door frame where I couldn't reach. I looked at the door knob to see I _couldn't _open it from inside. He knew I would go in here when he said I shouldn't go in there. Why was I so stupid? I fell for another one of his tricks!

"I'm waiting, mi princesa." He told me, grinning, like he had already won.

I huffed, my arms still crossed. I leaned my back against his chest refusing to actually look at him. "If there was a prize for rotten judgement, I'd already have won that." I told him, making it come across as an insult.

He rolled his eyes. "Gracias."

"No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history- Been there, done that!" I finished up my explanation, pushing away and turning around, so I could see him.

He chuckled again. "Are you finished? Because I don't believe you have told me all of it."

"And what would _you_ know about _my _feelings?" I asked him.

**Alejandro's P.O.V.**

"Who'd you think you're kidding?" I asked her. I knew I going to get a little cocky through this conversation. "I'm the Earth and Heaven to you- You try to keep it hidden... _Bella, _I can see right through you." I continually called her Spanish pet names, like Bella meant beautiful. Not that she knew what half of them meant.

She scoffed at me. "No..."

"Chica, you can't conceal it. I know how you feel and I'm who you think about." I held her hands and she promptly took them back.

"No chance- No way! I won't say it... No, no." She denied it in stuttery-kind of fashion.

I smiled at her. "You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, amor?" I asked her.

"It's too cliche... I won't say I'm in love." She admitted to me... somewhat.

"See, I got you." I told her.

"I said I wouldn't admit it, _Al._" She pointed out. "Besides, why would I ever admit anything to _you_?"

"Because _I_ love you." I told her, holding her close to me. I saw her face turn bright red and had to hold in my laughs.

She shoved me away and held her hands together at her chest. "I though my heart had learned it's lesson... It feels so good when you start out." She sighed happily, before shaking her head and holding it. "My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl,' unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling-" I explained to her. "Dulce, I'm not buying. Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling."

"Ugh..." She groaned, practically banging her head on the wall.

"Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got it bad?"

"No chance, no way... I won't say it, No-no." She repeated.

I quit it for a moment to try something else. "Might I convince you otherwise?"

"What do you-" I gripped her hips and smashed my lips on hers, preventing her from speaking anymore. She didn't fight for more than a second.

I pulled away just a little bit, so I could look at her in the eyes and say, "Give up, give in." I let go of her all the way and let her stand there for a moment. "Check the grin your in love."

Realization finally hit her and her eyes bugged. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doing flips, read my lips- You're in love!" I shouted, finally getting somewhat frustrated.

"You're way off base, I won't say it." She flung out her arms angrily. "Get off my case! I won't say it!"

I moved the hair from her face, staring at her in the eyes. "Mi todo... Don't be proud, it's OK... You're in love."

It seemed I had finally convinced her to because she looked down and gave somewhat of a smile. She seemed sort of innocent and _very _Un-Heather-like.

"At least out loud... I won't say I'm in love."

**OK, for those who just want it to be romantic like this, skip to the next bold words if you ever read those. For you guys, who want to see it go back to Heather-Like, keep reading. **

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he drew me in for another kiss. My back was pressing against the door when my legs wrapped around him. I laughed in my mind. He was too distracted to notice me grab the key from the top of the door, since I was able to reach it then. I slid the key in the lock and the door flew open.

He pulled back and frowned in confusion. I shoved him back again, making him crash into a nearby chair, and ran out.

* * *

**There you go, does that satisfy you? It better! It does? OK, good. **

**If you really don't know the freaking song and who it's by by now- you should really just leave... or go a couple chapters back. Thanks to- Hold on, I have to unlock my BOCAS...- CRAP! I didn't write it down! There was a period of like five songs where I wasn't able to write any people who suggested it down because I was in a hurry, and then I deleted the email... so yeah... Thanks mystery person for suggesting it.**

**AS ALWAYS, thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! Also, for those of you in school, how's it going so far? :D**


	22. Gwent Won't Say Their In Love

**I literally had no idea where to go with this, so... Have fun!**

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"You ready, E?" Asked a mysterious person. She turned to accomplice, observing the work. She nodded her head in approval.

"It's E-" The other girl tried speaking.

"Shut up! Oh, sorry, but she's coming." Said the first girl. "Are you sure you can go through with this?"

E nodded her head excitedly, "I totally know what I'm doing."

Light flooded their area as the first girl removed something from the wall. Looking closer, you could see it was piece of glass. Peering out of the wall, E saw a dark room. The walls were black, sketches covered the walls, and some sort of punk-rock CDs littered the top of a brown dresser. The two girls were inside of a wall.

"Get in place, I'm putting up the background." The first girl told E, as E noticed a little picture tucked into the corner of the "mirror's" frame.

E nodded and stood, ready to walk in front of the open space, a cardboard background, reflecting the room, was put up behind her. She took the picture and turned it over, to find it a little rough sketch of Trent laughing. E quickly put it back up, but noted it for future blackmail.

"This is a bit weird, even for Trent. Why did we agree to this again?" Worried the unnamed person. E was silent as she heard their target walk in.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I shut my door behind me, resting my back against it and letting out a deep sigh. I looked around my room for a moment to make sure my brother hadn't messed with anything.

Satisfied I walked over to my mirror, as I do every night before getting ready for the night. It may seem a bit vain, but I have to make sure my make-up hadn't messed up and little volcanoes haven't sprouted up. Ugh, that sounds really weird.

I leaned in, before realizing something was weird. I felt like I could reach out and touch my reflection... and why was it smiling?!

I leaned back, and it did the same thing. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Everything seemed to be normal again. I was probably just tired. I grabbed my picture of Trent, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. It was missing something.

I gave a little smile at it though, before letting my face fall again. "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that... No man is worth the aggravation." I let it fall to the ground with a little flutter. "That's ancient history- Been there, Done that."

"Who'd you think you're kidding?" Asked a voice, which sounded familiar. I looked up at my reflection, but nothing seemed wrong, that is until it started singing! "He's the Earth and Heaven to you-"

"Holy Shit!" I fell onto the ground and backed away from the figure a little bit. "What the-"

The girl- or I guess _me_?- giggled before continuing. "You try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through you."

"Wait- wait- Am I going crazy or is this my subconscious trying to tell me something?" I asked it, slowly getting up.

The other me frowned, before continuing. "Girl, you can't conceal, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"

"We? Wait- Is this about Trent?" I shook my head, finally off the ground and able to run if needed. "He went all nine crazy! Why is my subconscious trying to hook me up with a crazy person?"

Me #2 gave me a pointed look.

I blushed even though it was, supposedly, just me talking to myself. "No chance! No way! I won't say it, no- No!"

"You swoon, you sigh- Why deny it?" She asked.

"It's too... cliche?" I shook my head at my failure of words. "I won't say I'm in l-love."

Creepy mirror girl noticed my stuttering and giggled again. She finally spoke without singing. "That's no fun!" She put her arm around my shoulder and I swear I was about to just admit myself to a mental hospital then.

I hurriedly took her arm off me and asked, "What the heck do you want?"

"Hmmm." She thought about it, before sitting down on my bed. "Why don't you just tell me about it?"

"Um, OK." I looked around my room nervously. I searched for words. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when you start out... My head is...'" I looked up at her, realizing she sort of was... my head?

She put her hands on her hips. "_You're_ _head_ is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl!" She paused. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

Ugh, why was she sending mixed messages now? "What are you trying to tell me?"

She got up and faced me. "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling! Baby, we're not buying- Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling!"

What was with the "We" again?

She continued. "Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got-got-got it bad." Mirror girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

I sighed. "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no- No!" I denied.

"Give up! Give in!" Creepy girl was getting even creepier. "Check the grin you're in love."

I held my head, shaking it, trying to get her to disappear. "This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doing flips! Read my lips- You're in love!" She held my shoulders trying to get me to stop acting like I was crazy.

I looked up, I was so tired now. "You're way off base, I won't say it." I pushed her arms off me again. "Get off my case, I won't say it!"

Mirror Girl calmed down and gave me a little smile. "Girl, don't be proud. It's OK, you're in love."

Maybe if I just admitted it, she would go away. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

She sighed happily and winked at me, wiping her makeup off.

"Izzy?!" I screamed. "You made me think I was crazy!"

She laughed. "Yeah, well I gotta go now- Bye Bridgette, tell Trent I said hi!" She jumped out of my window.

Right then, there was a knock at my door. I trudged over there, expecting it to be Bridgette. "Bridgette! Why would you and Izzy-"

"So... Can I pick you up on Friday at 6:00?" He asked me.

* * *

**Holy Freak, I feel awesome. Also, I officially hate this song! Just kidding- I can never get tired of this song XD. Anyone else want to offer a couple for this song, because once I finish with this, I am done! You guys have, like two days. Or something... I don't know. **

**ANYWAY! BLAHBLAHBLAH! Thanks to- Oh hey! Familiar Face!- Pikascootaloo for suggesting it :D**

**Thank you for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! I lurve you guys!**


	23. City of Skave

**I finally get to write! And look, more Disney, but it's not Hercules, it's Phineas and Ferb. Don't worry. Warning: The Point of Views switch a lot in this one, so I'm shortening it with a Bold D for Dave and S for Sky. **

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V.**

Why was I here again? Let me specify- Here is Paris, otherwise known as the City of Lights... or the City of Love. Why am I complaining about it? Because I'm here with Sky. Why is this so bad? Because Sky is completely ignoring the fact this is the City of... you know! Love! Jasmine won four tickets to Paris, so it was ideal for her to just go with Shawn, but what was the point of wasting the other two tickets? So Shawn gave me one, and Jasmine gave Sky one, since Samey couldn't go. Lucky me.

**Sky's P.O.V.**

It's really hard for to not notice how Dave is ignoring me. I try and do something slightly... romantic, I guess, to try and make up for what happened on the island, but he suddenly becomes interested in something else. Had I known Dave was coming too, I'm not entirely sure I would have said yes, because he's obviously still mad at me.

Both of us glance at each other before, we look away. I was blushing, but I figure Dave was just annoyed. I looked longingly at Shawn and Jasmine, holding hands. They were such an awkward couple, with their height differences, but they were also very cute.

**D**

"So... how do you like the City of Love?" I asked her nervously, trying to hint on to something.

Sky shrugged, eyes widening as she saw something. I groaned in my head, this wasn't going to get any better.

**S**

I didn't exactly hear what Dave said, because I thought of an idea, seeing a cafe. "Hey, Dave... Um, do you think we could share a crepe sucree at this Parisian cafe?"

Dave thought for a second, looking ahead, before nodding, seeing Jasmine and Shawn were already going into the place anyway. So, he only said yes because he had too. My hopes of patching things up with Dave were sinking. I wish, I could give some kind of sign to him, without having to _say_ something. Like... burping! Dave already knew I burped when I was around a cute guy, but nothing would happen.

**D**

Sky seemed really stressed for some reason. I got an idea when Jasmine and Shawn sat down at a bench together near the Eiffel tower. We sat a little bit away from them to give them their privacy.

"I'll be right back." I told her, smiling. I ran over to a cart and bought some flowers. I walked over telling her, "Take a break and smell these flowers, underneath the Eiffel Tower."

**S**

Was I doing something right? I got excited and happily took them from Dave, ready to say thank you, but he made a weird face. He started backing away and started sneezing. I got up to see if I could help him.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. Dave shook his head, holding his arms out. He ran away. It wasn't until much later I realized I was still holding the flowers he was allergic to. "Crap..."

**D**

When my sneezing fit was over, I came back to the bench to see the flowers tossed in the garbage. I sighed in despair. It didn't occur to me she had thrown them away _for_ me.

Earlier, she had offered to share a crepe with me. We left early because Shawn and Jasmine had decided they decided disliked the place, and never got a chance to eat it. I decided to try and return the favor when we all sat down for dinner.

"Um... Sky." I grabbed her attention, rubbing the back of my neck. "Won't you share a creme brulee with me?"

"Oh..." Sky frowned. "I was actually hoping to try something else."

Perfect...

**S**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Even if I wanted to try something else, the least I could have done after all the failed attempts would be to share it with him. Dinner finished quickly and we all went our separate ways, so that Shawn and Jasmine actually had some time alone. Dave and I watched the sun sink down. "How perfect could this be..." I started out saying, pausing to see if I got his attention. "In the City of Love?"

Dave smiled at me before some jerk, riding a bike with his friend, rode past, hitting Dave.

"Dave!" I fell to my knees, trying to see if he was OK. He got up, agitated and rubbing his head.

"I'm fine..." He trailed off, getting up and dusting himself off. "The ground has to be covered in who knows what. What were we doing before?"

"Nevermind..." I sighed. I never thought the City of Love could be less the City of Love.

**D**

The next morning, Shawn and Jasmine left early, leaving a note saying they had some stuff planned, so we could explore on our own. Last night had been really awkward since we were only able to book one hotel room. Sky and I were _supposed_ to share a bed since Shawn and Jasmine shared one. Of course, it ended up I took the floor, which was gross, instead.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her. "We could try some fancy cheese. Or peruse the galleries." I offered.

Sky nodded. "Sure."

**S**

We walked out and I noticed that it was great day. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and birds were chirping happily. Not to mention, the air was a lot friendlier between us more than yesterday for some reason. I asked him, "Isn't this the perfect day?"

"How do I look in this beret?" He asked me, turning around. I gave up a little again. All romantic moods were diminished in a matter of seconds with him.

**D**

"Oh, I forgot something upstairs!" Sky excused herself after I put the beret down. She probably just needed an excuse to get away from me. I was just trying to lighten the mood with the hat.

"Oh how can she not feel the same way?" I asked aloud, resting my head on my hands. I glanced at the brochure in my pocket. "What if we were to stroll down the Champs-Elysees?"

"Sure." Sky said. I jumped up. "Let's go."

I let her take me hand, because I probably would have tried to do that anyway.

**S**

"It's funny how we ended up here together... alone... in the City of Love." I said, noticing how his grip on my hand had loosened a while ago.

Dave seemed surprised. "Yeah... what are you trying to say?" He asked cautiously.

Was this a bad sign or a good sign that he was asking me that?

I wish that he would just do something romantic like whisper to me, 'Ma cherie, je t'aime.'

"Do you really?" Dave asked me. I panicked. Had I really said that aloud.

**D**

"Because... For the past two days I've been trying to drop hints." I admitted.

Surprisingly, Sky replied. "I've been trying to do the same thing! I just keep messing up..."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. My hand on hers tightened it's grip and I leaned towards her ear. "Ma cherie, je t'aime."

* * *

**Awww. That was cute. I've never been to Paris... I want to go... :P All places mentioned have been based solely on what was shown on Phineas and Ferb. XD Also, I feel like Shawn and Jasmine were trying to set them up... I mean, how awkward would things be if Samey came along!**

**I forgot how I do this part. Let's see... the song was "City of Love" from Phineas and Ferb, I don't know what episode, look it up. You obviously have internet. Thanks to Fan (A Guest) for suggesting it. **

**As always, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review on the good stuff, the bad stuff, and leave an idea!**


	24. Dott's a Gypsy (Part 1 of Dott Series)

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

"I've never seen someone so happy to be on a bus." A girl said to me. She was tall and dark skinned.

"Then I guess you've never met me." I replied, rummaging in my bag, smiling still.

"Then I guess I might as well." I noticed she had somewhat of an Australian accent, but not very strong. She probably has lived here for a while. "I'm Jasmine." She held out her hand.

"Dawn." I gave it a small shake, before finally finding what I needed, a hair tie.

Jasmine watched me for a few moments even after the bus started moving again. "Well, then what's your story. You look like you've traveled a while."

"I have. More than two years I think." I told her. "I'm heading home now."

"Why've you been away for so long?" She asked.

I smiled again. I had told this story in a variation of ways, but I figure I might as well tell this stranger the whole truth, even if it may be a bit complicated at first. "Sometimes a story has no end. Sometimes I think we could just be friends." I let myself fade a bit back into the past, Jasmine stayed quiet letting me continue. "'Cause I'm a wandering man, he said to me."

I paused, looking at Jasmine. She probably thought I was crazy like the rest of them. She just stared down at the floor, concentrating at something. I figured there was no point in not continuing.

"I asked him, what about our future plans. And he told me, 'Does this thing we have even make sense? When I've got the whole world in front of me?"

My bus buddy perked up a bit. "Shawn, my husband, and I traveled a lot. But why would he want to separate from you?"

I shrugged. "So I said, 'I don't want to be alone forever, but I can be tonight. I don't want to be alone forever, but I love gypsy life."

"You do look a like a gypsy a bit," She gigged, and I smiled too.

"'I don't want to be alone forever, maybe we can see the world together. I don't want to be alone forever, but I can be... tonight." I finished.

"But you've been gone for more than two years." She frowned.

I shrugged again, starting to mess with my ponytail. "So I just packed my baggage and said good-bye to my family and friends. And took a road to nowhere on my own."

"Sounds scary." She commented.

"It was." I admitted. "I remember thinking how I was like Dorothy on a yellow brick- hoping my ruby shoes would get me there quick. 'Cause I left everyone I love at home."

Jasmine was silent, thinking for a little bit and I let her. She said, "Just because he wanted to take a break, you left everyone?"

"Sure. And I don't regret it." I told her. "But I've really missed home. It's different, because everyone at home knows I'm... different. Out here, not everyone knows your story."

"What do you mean different?" She asked.

"I can see auras." I said carefully. "You know, how you're feeling. It's not really much more than that. But people make it seem outrageous."

She frowned at me. At first, I thought she was going to think I was strange too, and I was prepared for whatever she was going to say. But instead she said, "It's actually kind of a like a song."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

In a singing voice, which wasn't the best singing, but bearable, she sang, "And I don't want to be alone forever, but I can be tonight. I don't want to be alone forever, but I love gypsy life. I don't want to be alone forever, maybe we can see the world together..."

On the last line, I sang it with her, giggling. "I don't want to be alone forever, but I can be... tonight."

We laughed a bit, before calming down and falling into our own daydreams. After ten minutes or so, I heard her whispering to her self some odd... thing is the only word that comes to mind really. The only words that she said though were I'm, gypsy, and a.

After several hours, Jasmine having gotten off long ago, I arrived at my destination. I had to walk to our town, since it was so small. It took twenty minutes more, but I saw his and my houses. Waiting on the front porch of mine, Scott was standing there. He looked tired, leaning against the wall.

He saw me and perked up, waving as though I couldn't see me. He greeted me with a hug, apologizing for things he didn't need to apologize for.

"Baby, why do we love each other?" He asked me, hugging me tightly, my bags left forgotten at the foot of the steps.

I said, "Honey, it's simple. It's the way you love and treat your mother."

He looked down at me, seeing me grinning, and laughed. "I love you. Thought I would be alone forever, but I won't be tonight." He seemed to echo the words I chose earlier. "I'm a man without much of a home, but I think, with you, I could spend my life."

I nodded into his chest.

"And you'll be my little gypsy princess. Grab your bags and we can chase the sunset. Bust the rear view and fire up the jets. 'Cause it's you and me!"

I let go of him, and we both got into his car, I didn't even stop to say hello or good-bye to my family again. I asked him, "Baby, for life? If you go with me?"

Scott turned to me, grinning. "For life. See the world with me."

Now, I couldn't name all the places we visited. We did a lot of stupid things, one being going out traveling for life, but it was perfect for me and him. Russia, UK, Paris, Italy, Asia, Africa, India, Germany (which I can't speak German for unknown reasons), Australia (Where I actually saw Jasmine again, believe it or not!), Malaysia, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Jakarta (I think that's what it was called)... I have trouble remembering much more. But it was wonderful.

* * *

**Funny how I've never been anywhere. -_- Thanks song for rubbing it in my face that I've never left this stupid country. I actually probably shouldn't say that. Murica's awesome. Who needs Asia or Paris... or Jakarta? I actually really like writing to Lady Gaga's music. I don't really listen to it though. :/**

**The song was Gypsy by Lady Gaga. The pairing was Dott (Dawn and Scott). Thanks to FanTD97 for suggesting this!**

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea!**


	25. Umbrellamey

**God, that title... Ellamey. I just now realized that has lame in it... not my intention. I know they are Samella, as the person who requested this said, but Ellamey went better with the song. I would like to say this is the first time I'm writing a story involving a romance with two people of the same gender, but I'm not going to say, "Go easy on me," or whatever. Actually when I looked at the lyrics for this song I got really excited to write it. Hopefully you guys like it too.**

* * *

Samey shivered, looking out of the small window of the coffee shop. She clutched her dark jacket closer to herself. How lucky she was for getting inside before the rain started pouring. Amy would yell at her for being late, but right now all she cared about was the warmth coming from her cup. She took a sip of the cocoa before falling into her thoughts.

Lately, something had been on her mind, and definitely not something anyone would expect. A certain girl had been on her mind and for a reason that even she couldn't explain. She was having these weird... feelings. Normally any sort of happiness was crushed by Amy completely, but Samey had a feeling Amy couldn't do much about this. If any girl had been on her mind for the reason having feelings, like a crush (which that was what it was), most people would expect it to be her best friend, Jasmine. But it wasn't.

"Ma'am, is there anything else I can get for you?" A worker at the shop brought her back to the real world.

"No... thank you." She smiled at him, waiting for him to leave, before looking out to the damp world outside. She saw a flash of pink as a car raced by, much faster than it should have been while it was pouring and Samey found herself off into her own world again. Quietly to herself she sang, "You had my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star."

Ella. She was a new girl at school. She just came in the beginning of their senior year. Jasmine and Samey welcomed her into their group, as they normally helped any outcasts. She was different. Many people found her odd. She wasn't the smartest, but she was definitely one of the kindest. She dressed weirdly, in bright and colorful dresses, her favorite was a pink one. And she was almost always humming or singing or talking to a wild animal, which strangely was tame around her. Samey found her incredible.

Then someone has found her and seen her beauty as well. Well, more like Ella saw his beauty, but he denied her. Jasmine and Samey tried to comfort her, but it was obvious she had really fallen for this boy. And for the first time in her life, Samey found herself _actually_ angry at someone other than her twin sister. It was inexplicable. She had realized, only a week ago, that she had fallen for this princess-like girl, but she knew that she would never be able to tell Ella. Even with someone's encouragement, like Jasmine, who would surely understand and try to help.

Another car raced by and Samey found herself singing lowly again, "Baby, 'cause in the dark... you can't see shiny cars. And that's when you need me there. With you I'll always share because-"

Samey cut herself off, seeing anther flash of pink, but it wasn't a car's sticker this time. It was a pink that was dark and wet and wandering through the streets struggling in the rain. Samey jumped up, forgetting about her warm cocoa on the counter and grabbed her red umbrella. Well, _Amy's_ umbrella that she _so kindly_ let Samey borrow because it would probably rain. Samey tossed her angry thoughts about her sister away as she strode outside to Ella, who's dark hair was clinging pathetically to her pale skin.

Samey had been whispering to herself since she had gotten up, and she hadn't even realized it. "'Cause when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, Imma stick it out 'til the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella."

Ella turned around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Samey let herself smile softly.

"Samey! What did you say?" Ella asked, hands holding each other.

"You can stand under my umbrella." Samey repeated, holding out her open umbrella. "Ella."

Ella smiled. "Thank you so much, but I can't let you get all wet when I already am." She paused. "That's funny, the two rhyme."

"What does?" Samey asked, moving a little closer to Ella, trying to make it look like she was putting the umbrella over the both of them.

"You can stand under my umbrella- Ella- Ella." Ella sang a little before giggling. Samey caught her smile fade a bit and the small sigh Ella let out and she knew that _still_ Ella was sad about her feelings being rejected.

"You don't have to be sad anymore. You know there are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure there are lots of guys that are interested in you." Samey said, cringing inwardly at the thought of another guy breaking her princess' heart.

"Well, I can't say only guys. There may be girls as well." Ella laughed, surprising Samey with the suggestion. "But I doubt there are really any people."

"These fancy things will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for infinity." Samey found herself singing again, and louder than she would want to. But it was pouring, so Ella probably didn't hear her, she hoped.

"I'm sorry?" Ella leaned forward, taking a step under the umbrella.

"When the world has dealt it's cards, if the hand is hard, together we'll mend you're heart." Samey told her, but failed at not singing it as well.

"Thank you." Ella paused again. "I hate to ask, but I really do need to get home, and well since you have an umbrella and all, but do you mind walking me home?"

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath, Imma stick to it 'til the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella." Samey finished.

Ella chuckled. "Wonderful. Thank you so much." And the two started walking down the street.

To herself, Samey whispered again. "You can stand under my umbrella, Ella..."

Halfway to Ella's house, or at least that's the distance Samey presumed, Samey found herself ready to bubble out words. She _really_ wanted to tell Ella everything. And the fact that it was raining, so it would be harder to hear and that no one was around was such a big plus that Samey couldn't see any bad parts about this. But what if she said something scary or something that would give off a bad impression? Like, "You can run into my arms, it's OK don't be alarmed." "Come here to me." "There's no distance between our love." All of those sentences would probably scare Ella off.

Ella had begun humming again, bobbing her head to music that existed only in her own mind. Things were only getting harder for Samey this way.

"So go on and let the rain pour. I'll be all you need and more." Samey said aloud, her cheeks heating up. Ella's did as well.

"I-I'm sorry?" Ella frowned, a small smile on her face as always.

I gave up. I had told her this stuff before, said it in my head a million times, but I wanted to present it in a different way. I walked over to the side of building where the light coming from a window let me see her beautiful face. I reached for her hands, but let my own fall. I didn't want to alarm her. "When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be forever... Said I'd always be your friend. Imma stick it out 'til the end. Now that's it's raining more than ever. Know that we still have each other." I did reach for her hands then and held it in my own. "You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, Ella."

"I don't quite understand what you're saying, Samey. You said this earlier." She tilted her head, completely unfazed by me holding her hand, which made me happy and nervous at the same time.

"I" I struggled out the words. This was the moment of truth. "I love you."

I can't say it was my first kiss, but it was definitely my first with someone I knew I loved. I was astonished that Ella had done that. She pulled back, smiling. "I was wondering when you'd tell me."

"You knew?" I exclaimed.

Ella nodded her head. She was grinning now. "Jasmine notices things. My house is right around the corner, thanks for walking me."

"Bye." I mumbled watching her skip off.

* * *

**:D**

**The song was Umbrella by Rihanna, I don't understand why I feel like this is an old song. It's not really that old is it? The pairing was Ellamey (As I have so kindly dubbed them) or Samella (Samey and Ella). Thanks to the guest, Megan, who requested this. :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea! ... :D**

**P.S. 1,684 words! Is that awesome or what? **


	26. You and Dott (Part 2 of Dott series)

**This is somewhat of a sequel of the last Dott thing. I wanted to use the other song (Which I mean this song), but it was too much of the same scenario. It's a bit confusing. There's also a part 3 on the way, but I'm going to post something else beforehand for variation.**

**Warning: This may be a bit... suggestive? I'm not entirely sure, it depends on how you look at it. But that's what the song said! Don't blame me.**

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

There was somethings I didn't say about the last story. It wasn't as easy as me seeing him and him waiting for me and then both of us just leaving like that. But it was a happier and quicker ending, that's why I told it. It took a bit more convincing to get him to leave with me. Not to mention Scott was much ruder, but I didn't mind. You'll understand.

To be honest, Scott was drunk. I came home, dropped my stuff at my parent's house and went straight over to Scott's. His parents had sadly died when I was gone, which I learned much later, so he was alone.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." He smiled at me. It seemed normal at first. But I had left because of somewhat of a fight last time, so it seemed a bit odd.

"It's been a long time since I came around." I agreed, throwing my arms around his neck. "Been along time since I came back and town."

"Mmm." He agreed, getting up. I had to let go because I was so short. "You planning on leaving again?" He was worried.

"Yeah. But this time I'm not leaving without you." I decided.

He frowned, but gave me a lopsided grin a moment later. He bent down and planted a kiss on me that I'd been waiting for since I got there.

"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me." I wrinkled my nose, giggling.

He shrugged. "I got bored waiting for you. Took you forever."

"I can't control the bus." I put my hands on my hips.

He shrugged again.

"What happened to baby doll?" I asked him. That was what he always called me.

"I thought you said you hated that nickname." He pointed out.

"I'd give anything to be your baby doll." I replied. I was just glad to be back. He took a swig from a beer bottle. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, this time I'm not leaving without you."

"Please." He shook his head. He said, "Sit back down where you belong."

My eyebrows rose. Was he playing the sexist again? "And where would that be?"

"In the corner of my bar with your high heels on." He told me and gestured to the spot. "Or sit back down on the couch where we made love for the first time-"

I blushed ferociously. "Scott!"

He ignored me and twirled a finger around, thinking. "And you said to me... something. Something about this place. Something about lonely nights-"

"And my lipstick on your face." I remembered. He nodded. I continued. "Something about my _cool_ Nebraska guy."

He grinned. "Yeah, something about, baby, you and I."

"It's been two years since you let you go. I couldn't listen to a joke or rock and roll. Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart." I told him.

He waved his hand in dismissal and said sarcastically, "Tell me more."

"Gladly." I smiled. We were both sitting down at the bar now. "On my birthday you sang me, 'A Heart of Gold,' with a guitar hummin' and clothes."

He glanced at me. "I'm not leaving."

"This time I'm not leaving without you." I replied.

He said, "Sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on. Or sit back down on the couch-"

"Stop it!" I blushed again.

Scott ignored me. "And you said to me, there's something... Something about this place."

"Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face." I continued, nodding my head. "Something about my _cool _Nebraska guy."

"Yeah, something about... baby, you and I." He smirked at me and leaned forward a little bit.

"You and I." I agreed. "So you gonna come with me?"

"Probably not." He told me, still smirking.

"I'd rather die without you and I." I told him, serious.

"We both seemed to survive the last two years." He pointed out.

"We got have a whole lot of money, but you still pay rent. 'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven." He wrinkled his nose at me, but I continued. "There's only three men that I'm going to serve my whole life, my daddy, Nebraska, and Jesus Christ."

"Jesus Christ?" He said surprised. I winked at him.

"There's something. Something about this chase." I said to him.

"What? We've been dating for six years now?" He crossed his arms.

"More like four since we've gone so long." I told him. "I'm gypsy woman born to run you down, still want my lipstick all over your face."

"Something about just knowing when it's right." He finished up. He held up his bottle. "So put your drinks up-"

"For Nebraska!" I said. "I love you."

He looked at me. "You and I."

"It's been along since I came around. Been a long time, but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you."

He sighed, but he was grinning nonetheless."Fine, let's go."

* * *

**Hey, look... I started it like a week ago... and I just finished it now. Yay. I have to say, originally I was NOT looking forward to writing these for some reason, but I am really happy with what I came up with. There is going to be a third (Not suggested by the same person), but after the next chapter. **

**The song was You and I by Lady Gaga. The pairing was Dott (Dawn and Scott). And thank you to... FanTD97 for suggesting this. **

**Thanks for reading, as always! Please, review the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave and idea!**


	27. The Copher Team

**Here you go SilentWriter, finally a Topher and Courtney, enjoy!**

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V.**

Senior year. I had been watching her all though high school and it's now senior year, we both ended up at the same end of the year party Geoff was hosting. I never thought I would fall for a girl I only exchanged a few words with, especially because it distracts me from my goal of becoming the host of a TV show. It's not like she would fall for a loud, obnoxious guy like me anyway... even though that's what she is too. Loud and obnoxious.

I chuckled at my own thought, then took a sip of the "punch." But all throughout these years I watched the happy face she held on Freshman year fade. It was almost permanently sad. I knew she had finally given up on Duncan and Scott, and it made my heart break to see her like that. A lot of people didn't like her because she was rude. I thought that was a funny part of her.

"Hey dudes!" Geoff got everyone's attention, including mine.

I watched Courtney drag her eyes up to Geoff, but she didn't bother moving her head from her arms. In ninth grade she would have sat straight up and listened, whether she really cared or not.

Geoff held up a black hat, torn and battered. "I know this isn't a thing I normally do at these parties, but Bridgette figured we could do some karaoke and we're making sure _everyone_ goes."

There were some cheers, some groans, and some chuckles at the other two reactions. I was one to laugh, but Courtney closed her eyes and sighed, before forcing herself to sit up.

"First up... Sadie!" Geoff announced.

Sadie jumped up, her hand in Katie's. "Can I sing with Katie?"

"Uh..." Geoff looked at Bridgette who nodded. "Sure, dude. Why don't we all do duets just to make it more fun." Geoff laughed, but everyone was really use to this by now. Geoff reached in and tossed Katie's name out of the hat.

As the rest of us were forced to listen to the screeching of the two girls, I stood up and threw away my cup. I carefully sat beside Courtney, but I knew she was too tired to care.

I took a breath. 'If you want to be a good host, you have to be confident in your decisions.' I told myself. I used that to gather up my courage and pat Courtney's shoulder. She didn't deserve this sadness. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, I would happily be it.

Courtney's eyes widened and she turned to me. She jerked back and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

I smiled. This was the Courtney I knew. I held up my hands in defense. "It looked like you needed it."

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out in time.

Geoff grabbed the microphones as fast as he could from Katie and Sadie. "Alright, Courtney! You get to sing with... Topher!" Geoff held up the two recently picked names. We looked at each other before reluctantly getting up and walking up onto the makeshift stage.

"What song do you guys want?" Bridgette asked.

"The A Team. Ed Sheeran." I blurted out without thinking.

Bridgette frowned, but nodded and went to go turn on the song.

"You couldn't have waited to see what _I _want?" Courtney complained. "I barely know the song."

"Don't worry. You'll like it." I said. "Just read the words." I winked at her as she huffed.

The song started moments after and the two of us stood awkwardly until the words started up. I sang first, "White lips, pale face."

"Breathing in snowflakes." Her beautiful voice said next.

"Burnt lungs..."

"Sour taste." Her eyes lowered to the floor.

I sighed. Maybe this song wasn't as good as I thought it would be. "Light's gone, day's end."

"Struggling to pay rent." Courtney's voice actually cracked at the line and I stumbled over the next line in shock.

"Lone nights."

"Strange men." A small smile came up on her face as she glanced at me.

I turned to her for added effect (Of course this was just for effect... note my sarcasm), "And they say she's in the Class A Team."

"Stuck in her daydreams."

"Been this way since 15." I changed the lyrics. I continued the next lines without letting her sing. "But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries-"

Courtney cut me off and took her chance to sing. "And they scream... the worst things in life come free to us."

"'Cause we're just under the upper hand."

"And go mad for a couple grams."

"And she don't want to go outside tonight." Courtney whispered into the mic. She wouldn't look at me even though I was looking at her the entire time.

"And in a pipe she flies to the motherland." I sang.

"Or sells love to another man."

"It's too cold outside for angels to fly... Angels to fly." I sang directly to her. It wasn't just karaoke anymore, at least not for me.

Courtney bowed her head lower and I saw the pink on her cheeks. Did I really make her quiet? A smile sprouted on my face, happy I had an effect on her that Duncan and Scott hadn't.

"The song's still going guys." Geoff laughed. I saw it wasn't mean, so I felt encouraged.

I snapped my head up right as Courtney sang the words on the screen, "Trying to swim- stay afloat."

"Dry house."

"Wet clothes."

I paid attention to the words more. I didn't actually want to show the whole entire school my affections to Courtney when she would most likely turn me down. And that would not look good later in life if I was ever questioned about it. "Loose change, bank notes."

"Weary eyed, dry throat."

"Call girl."

"No phone." Courtney looked up a bit. Why was she afraid of the crowd? That's not who she was.

I sang, "And they say she's in the Class A Team."

She continued, peering through her hair. "Stuck in her daydreams."

"Been this way since 15." Once again I wouldn't let her sing, but she let me this time. "And lately, her face seems slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries."

And once again she started up again here. "And they scream the worst things in life come free to us."

"'Cause we're just under the upper hand."

"And go mad for a couple grams." Courtney sang. "And she don't want to go outside tonight."

"And in a pipe she flies to the motherland."

"Or sells love to another man."

I realized we were only halfway through the song, but it felt like forever already. Everyone had quieted down, watching us by then. "It's too cold outside for angels to fly." Courtney finally looked up at _me_ as I sang the next part. "An angel will die... covered in white. Closed eye-"

"And hoping for a better life." Courtney sang, as though this was something that actually meant something to her.

"This time, we'll fade out tonight." I sang to her.

"Straight down the line." I think she sang to me. I'm hoping that's what she did.

"Hey, guys. I think the song's a little long. We'll have some other people sing." Geoff smiled at us.

Courtney and I looked at each other before nodding at him. The two of us walked back to the table in the back of the room.

"I think I'm just going to go walk home." Courtney told me, grabbing her bag.

I jumped up. "Can I walk you? I can't let you go by yourself."

Courtney hesitated before nodding slowly. I smiled at her and after a moment, she smiled back.

We walked outside in the cold, quietly. I started whispering after a few minutes of silence, "And they say you're in the Class A Team. Stuck in you're daydreams, you've been this way since 15. And lately, your face seems slowly sinking- wasting. Crumbling like pastries."

"Topher, why did you pick that song?" She asked.

I replied to her with, "They scream the worst things in life come free to us. And we're all under the upper hand. Go mad for a couple grams. And we don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the motherland, or sell love to another man."

"Please stop, Topher." She stopped in front of a house. I realized it was cold enough for me to see our breath.

"It's too cold outside for angels to fly." I sang. "Angels to fly."

Courtney frowned at me. "This is my house. Good-bye." She turned straight around and marched into the house. It was dark and there was no one home. Did she live alone?

I leaned against a lamp post nearby. I watched the lights turn on. And she moved the curtain, looking out to see me. I waved and mouthed, "Angels to fly... to fly... to fly."

She huffed and closed the curtain. I smiled. I wouldn't expect her to to fall in love with me just because of a karaoke song, but I know I did something. I'll get her one day.

For Angels to fly... to fly... to fly. Or angels to die.

* * *

**Wasn't this one sweet? I kind of like this pairing, but the two have never really met or, like, spoken AT ALL. So I can't say I ship them. I know there are people that make pairings like that, but I like to see the reactions between the two before I say I officially ship them. But never mind.**

**The song was The A Team by Ed Sheeran. The pairing was Copher(?) (Courtney and Topher). Thank to TheSilentWriter001 for suggesting this multiple times ;D. Don't worry, asking me multiple times doesn't annoy me, in fact it makes me happy that you guys want _me_ to write something so bad.**

**Anyway, as always, thanks for reading! Please, _review_ the good stuff, the bad stuff, and don't forget to leave an idea!**

**P.S. Over 1,600 words! Woohoo!**


End file.
